


Staying

by xKobra_Kid



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Baker!Daryl, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Scared Daryl, Shameless Smut, Smut, cop!Rick
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKobra_Kid/pseuds/xKobra_Kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Oltre a fare i dolci più buoni della città, scrivi?- domandò sorridendo, prendendo un altro sorso dal suo bicchiere di whiskey.<br/>-No, no, sono solo stupidaggini.- fece spallucce e sorrise leggermente, nascondendosi dietro ai suoi capelli castani.<br/>-Vuoi tornare a casa? È tardi.- Rick guardò l’orologio al polso e si grattò il retro della testa.<br/>-Se vuoi andare, vai pure. Posso sempre tornare con Merle.- finì il suo quinto bicchiere di whiskey, versandosene un altro e bevendolo tutto d’un sorso. Non sentiva più niente, era completamente assuefatto dal liquore che gli stava riscaldando anche le dita.<br/>Rick lo guardò piegando appena la testa di lato, si massaggiò il collo e notò Daryl giocherellare con il ghiaccio nel bicchiere. Sospirò e osservò Daryl, chiedendosi dove avesse trovato il coraggio per chiedergli di andare a bere insieme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying

«Don’t have the patience or the time to  
repeat mistakes.»  
_–_ _Protest The Hero, Skies._

*

_C’era una volta, in un paese piccolo piccolo e silenzioso, una casa fatta di legno, con le travi del tetto coperte di tegole tinte di azzurro. I tronchi che formavano il muro erano levigati alla perfezione, uniti e solidi meglio del cemento armato. Le finestre erano ornate da dei fiori messi nei vasi, curati e rigogliosi come le piante che si arrampicavano sulle colonne fatte di legno piallato. L’unico rumore che si sentiva era il cinguettio degli uccelli, il leggero soffiare del vento, il rumore soffuso di una porta che si chiudeva, di un negozio a caso, in una via a caso. Solo quella casa era avvolta dal silenzio, in quella casa nessuno urlava, nessuno aveva mai urlato. Era sempre tutto ovattato, le persone che abitavano lì dentro erano silenziosi come dei gatti, sembrava disabitata, ma non appena ti avvicinavi all’abitazione sentivi il vociare degli inquilini e il rumore- leggero come ogni altra cosa- della radio, mentre un odore di cannella e cioccolato impregnava tutta l’area vicina._

_Si diceva, fra gli abitanti del piccolo villaggio, che in quella casa abitasse una fata dai lunghi capelli rosa, ma nessuno l’aveva mai vista. Avevano visto, però, entrare ed uscire un uomo coi capelli castani, non troppo lunghi. C’era chi mormorava che fosse il travestimento dalla fata per non essere vista, ma c’era chi- coi piedi attaccati al suolo- pensava fosse l’unico inquilino di quella grande casa fatta di legno, con il caminetto a cielo aperto. Alcuni avevano provato a suonare il campanello, ma nessuno rispondeva. Era difficile raggiungere la casetta, era in mezzo ad un grande giardino di girasoli, alti e belli, i papaveri rossi facevano da muricciolo e adornavano la staccionata azzurra, in perfetta armonia con il tetto. L’armonia della casa era avvalorata da un grande albero con la chioma rigogliosa, di un verde acceso che avrebbe fatto invidia a tutte le altre piante del bosco lì vicino, dal quale giungevano dei piccoli scoiattoli durante il giorno, mentre nella notte si riempiva di civette dagli occhi gialli._

_Nella notte, per il vialetto sterrato e pieno di sassolini, si vedeva camminare una figura avvolta dal buio, ma non incuteva timore, era perfettamente in sintonia con il bosco, i girasoli a testa in giù, le civette e la piccola luce che filtrava fioca dalla finestra del salotto. Una figura, un’altra, era vicino alla finestra, i lineamenti erano disegnati alla perfezione dalla luce della lampada soffusa, mentre una piccola luce posta sul portico faceva da guida all’uomo che stava rientrando in casa. Era così che gli abitanti del piccolo paese sapevano dell’esistenza di quelle persone, solo perché vedevano delle sagome camminare nel vialetto._

_Quella piccola casa nel mezzo del bosco, con i girasoli intorno, era un piccolo pezzo di paradiso nel mezzo della vita comune. Era priva di imperfezioni e non mostrava segno di manutenzione. La piccola finestra del salotto mostrava perfettamente l’interno della casa: mostrava la colonna di legno che sosteneva la mansarda; illuminava l’angolo cottura e la lavatrice; il letto era tenuto in penombra, fatto di paletti di noce e adornati da dei ricami color argento, mentre il copriletto era di un freddo color blu oceano; le scale si intravedevano appena, ma erano piene di piccole piante rampicanti; il soffitto del pianterreno pieno di piccole lucine che scendevano giù dolcemente, illuminando in modo soffuso la stanza._

_*_

-Un whiskey, grazie.-

Il barman alzò il viso e squadrò il cliente, annuì silenzioso e versò il liquore nell’apposito bicchiere, lo porse all’uomo e sorrise: -Ecco a lei.- tornò con capo chino e guardò i fogli che aveva davanti a sé, non accorgendosi dello sguardo persistente del cliente.

-Me ne farebbe un altro, per favore?-

Alzò appena lo sguardo e prese nuovamente il bicchiere, riempiendolo di due dita e poggiandolo ancora sul bancone. Sorrise di nuovo e tornò a leggere ciò che aveva scribacchiato su quei foglietti, picchiettando la penna contro il lavello. Il cliente finì in un sorso il bicchiere di whiskey, fissò il barman con un piccolo sorrisino e sbatté le palpebre curioso, osservandolo con un angolo della bocca sollevato, mentre gli occhi avevano un qualcosa di sicuro e spavaldo.

Aveva sempre detto che quelli del South Georgia erano i migliori. Solo guardandolo poteva notare gli occhi corrucciati, la fronte aggrottata e i capelli leggermente lunghi, che gli ricadevano sul viso dolcemente, dandogli l’aria di un piccolo angelo. Era più che curioso, non sapeva cosa fare se non mordersi la lingua per non parlare, per non chiedere informazioni di cui poi si sarebbe pentito, soprattutto perché il barman non sembrava in vena di chiacchiere. Era troppo occupato a scribacchiare su quel piccolo quaderno nero per prestare attenzione al mondo, di tanto in tanto buttava un’occhiata ai clienti e tornava a scrivere, mordicchiando il tappo della penna nera.

Guardandolo, si disse, non doveva avere più di trentacinque- quarant’anni, seppur il viso leggermente stanco e spossato dicesse altro. I capelli davanti agli occhi nascondevano il colore, gli zigomi pronunciati erano leggermente ispidi di barba, così come il mento, ma era chiara e si notava appena, mentre quel piccolo- ma ben visibile- neo posto sul labbro superiore lo faceva distinguere da tutti gli altri uomini del mondo. Portava una camicia a quadri gialla e nera con le maniche tagliate, un paio di pantaloni verdognoli larghi, con le tasche sparse un po’ ovunque e un paio di scarpe consumate. Aveva poggiato il gilet di pelle sul lavello vicino al bancone, dove aveva lanciato in precedenza un mazzo di chiavi.

-Potrebbe darmi un altro whiskey?- domandò il cliente, sorridendo furbo e spavaldo.

Il barman alzò gli occhi dal quaderno e lo guardò: -Ecco qua.- riempì nuovamente il bicchiere di liquore e tornò a scrivere assorto, come se non l’avesse neanche servito.

-Lavora qui ogni sera?- chiese cercando di intavolare una discussione con lui. In cambio ricevette un piccolo “mh-mh” disinteressato –Mi sembra di averla già vista. Lavora da qualche altra parte?-

Il barman alzò lo sguardo scocciato, poggiò la penna sul foglio e sospirò: -Sì, sì. Lavoro anche nella pasticceria vicino alla centrale dello sceriffo.- incrociò le braccia sul petto e lo osservò con gli occhi aggrottati, cercando di riconoscere quel viso non del tutto sconosciuto.  –Lei, invece, dove lavora?-

-Vicesceriffo. Ora capisco dove l’ho già vista, solitamente quando finiamo i turni notturni, la mattina andiamo a fare colazione alla pasticceria. Pensavo fosse di proprietà di un certo Darren Dixon.-  disse piegando il capo di lato, ora decisamente più curioso rispetto a prima.

-Daryl- lo corresse sorridendo e scuotendo il capo lentamente –Mi chiamo Daryl. E sì è mia, ma la sera lavoro qui e aiuto mio fratello. È suo il bar.-  sorrise e chiuse il quaderno lentamente, osservandolo con sguardo impassibile.

Il cliente sorrise nuovamente e Daryl gli riempì nuovamente il bicchiere: -Credo di averne bevuti troppi, non reggo molto bene l’alcool.- disse con un piccolo sorriso, che fece gelare il sangue al barman  –Sono Rick Grimes, piacere.- in un solo sorso bevve il bicchiere di whiskey e non si curò più del mal di testa che gli stava tamburellando le tempie.

-Quello è offerto dalla casa, diciamo.- Daryl poggiò i gomiti sul bancone e si grattò il mento. –Come mai qui?- domandò cercando di non badare ai brividi lungo alla schiena.

-Serata libera dopo tanto tempo.- prese il bicchiere vuoto e se lo rigirò fra le mani –Questo è stato il primo posto che ho trovato, e soprattutto il più normale. Qui è molto bello.- mormorò sorridendo, facendo irrigidire nuovamente Daryl.

-È merito di mio fratello. Ha arredato tutto lui.- Rick inarcò un sopracciglio e lo guardò curioso –Mentre la pasticceria l’ho arredata con un’amica, le rifiniture rosa sono colpa sua, io avevo optato per quelle azzurre.- fece spallucce e versò un altro bicchiere di whiskey a Rick e ne prese uno per sé, trangugiandolo in meno di qualche secondo.

-Daryl!- un uomo coi capelli grigi, corti e lo sguardo sprezzante fece capolino dalla porta sul retro –Porta il tuo culo fuori da qui, hai già fatto abbastanza oggi.- gracchiò dandogli una pacca sulle spalle.

-Merle non voglio tornare a casa. Non mi va.- Daryl deglutì e le pupille si dilatarono, come se avesse paura di andarsene da lì –Non ora.-

-Va’ in quella tua dannata pasticceria se non vuoi tornare a casa.- borbottò prendendolo per un braccio ed iniziandolo a trascinare di peso fuori dal bar.

Rick si umettò rapido le labbra e prese il coraggio fra le mani, ingoiando la vergogna che gli scorreva in corpo: -Potremmo andare a prendere un bicchiere di whiskey.-

Daryl si voltò di scatto e strattonò il braccio dalla presa dell’altro uomo, osservandolo torvo: -Certo.- guardò male quello coi capelli grigi e si avvicinò a Rick insicuro –Andiamo.- prima di uscire dal locale, però, si avvicinò a Merle e poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla lo fulminò con lo sguardo –Sei un coglione.-

Rick guardò il gilet cadere sulle spalle di Daryl, il quaderno nero sparì in una tasca dei pantaloni insieme alla penna, mentre il tappo mangiucchiato era misteriosamente sparito nel nulla, forse si era sfilato oppure era rimasto sul bancone del bar, cosa non improbabile.

*

_La piccola casetta immersa nel verde, in realtà, apparteneva a due uomini. Il proprietario, quello che l’aveva acquistata, aveva i capelli ricci, morbidi e che cadevano leggeri vicino alle spalle, gli occhi del colore del cielo e la barba che gli ricopriva il viso, ma era ben curata e non gli dava l’aria da barbone. Era un uomo dall’aria gentile, riservata e pacata, ma lo sguardo era più che vispo, sempre all’erta._

_Prima di ritirarsi a fare quella vita solitaria, in mezzo al bosco, era ben visto in tutto il piccolo paese. Poi era semplicemente sparito, lasciando tutti con un grande punto interrogativo in fronte. Solo lui, e l’altro coinquilino, erano a conoscenza del loro segreto, abitavano lì con la natura e per loro era il vicino più bello di sempre: non dava noia, non chiedeva di abbassare il rumore della musica, di tenere a bada il cane o il gatto , e soprattutto non si lamentava di niente. Dovevano soltanto prestare un po’ di attenzione a non danneggiarla o a rovinarla con “le diavolerie umane”._

_Ad uno di due coinquilini non piaceva affatto tornare a casa la sera, per questo usufruiva poco- molto poco- la sua vecchia casa, però da quando era andato a vivere insieme a Riccioli D’Oro (come lo aveva simpaticamente soprannominato) tornava a casa sorridendo, con il profumo dei biscotti che gli indicava la via del ritorno. Ogni volta che vedeva la finestra illuminata, con la sagoma dell’uomo alla finestra, si sentiva appartenere a quella casa, a quella persona e a quello che significava avere qualcuno che si preoccupasse per lui. Quando tornava a casa, sentirsi chiedere com’era andata la giornata era la cosa migliore della sua vita, non aveva mai provato quella sensazione di calore alla bocca dello stomaco._

_*_

-Daryl?- Rick lo fissò con le sopracciglia sollevate, osservando il quaderno poggiato sul tavolo –Cosa stai scrivendo?- domandò girando il whiskey mischiato al ghiaccio nel bicchiere.

-Cosa? Questo? Non è niente.- abbassò la testa e rimise il quaderno in tasca, arrossendo violentemente  come se lo avessero beccato a rubare dei biscotti –Solo uno stupido passatempo, niente di più.-

-Oltre a fare i dolci più buoni della città, scrivi?- domandò sorridendo, prendendo un altro sorso dal suo bicchiere di whiskey.

-No, no, sono solo stupidaggini.- fece spallucce e sorrise leggermente, nascondendosi dietro ai suoi capelli castani.

-Vuoi tornare a casa? È tardi.- Rick guardò l’orologio al polso e si grattò il retro della testa.

-Se vuoi andare, vai pure. Posso sempre tornare con Merle.- finì il suo quinto bicchiere di whiskey, versandosene un altro e bevendolo tutto d’un sorso. Non sentiva più niente, era completamente assuefatto dal liquore che gli stava riscaldando anche le dita.

Rick lo guardò piegando appena la testa di lato, si massaggiò il collo e notò Daryl giocherellare con il ghiaccio nel bicchiere. Sospirò e osservò Daryl, chiedendosi dove avesse trovato il coraggio per chiedergli di andare a bere insieme.

*

Il giorno seguente, Rick dovette lottare per non addormentarsi sulla scrivania, le aspirine avevano il brutto difetto di mettergli un po’ di sonnolenza addosso. Shane gli aveva già portato due caffè e una brioche alla crema, che era rimasta intatta e con ancora il tovagliolo sopra; i caffè però li aveva bevuti velocemente, cercando di non addormentarsi mentre cercava più informazioni possibili sul caso che aveva per le mani. Era troppo preso dal cercare informazioni su quel dannato caso, era troppo preso dal trovare quel pirata della strada che aveva ucciso già tre persone. Shane aveva chiesto a tutti gli abitanti, i più vicini ai luoghi degli incidenti, se avessero visto qualcosa, se avessero sentito qualcuno urlare, ma era stato tutto inutile.

Era talmente assorto in quei fascicoli, in quelle scartoffie, che non si era minimante accorto della presenza di Daryl nella centrale, che gentilmente aveva portato dei cupcakes e dei brownies, insieme a del caffè appena fatto. Aveva lasciato tutto sul solito mobiletto, aveva sorriso dolcemente a Maggie, la segretaria dello sceriffo, ed era uscito silenziosamente, così come era entrato. Tutti si erano fiondati su i dolci, riempiendosi le mani di quelle leccornie e di caffè caldo, aromatizzato al cioccolato o al caramello. Shane si era preso la briga di portare, di nuovo, qualcosa a Rick, ma non appena era entrato e l’aveva visto seduto a terra, con i fogli sparsi intorno e le mani nei capelli, aveva poggiato tutto sulla scrivania ed era uscito a corsa, borbottando sconsolato.

-Basta.- disse lanciando un fascicolo sulla scrivania, prendendo il caffè appena portato. Pensava di averlo finito prima, forse si era sbagliato e ne era avanzato ancora un po’, forse Shane gliene aveva portato uno medio e non uno piccolo. Gli aveva preso anche quello aromatizzato al cioccolato, solitamente non lo prendeva mai se lui non glielo chiedeva, e gli aveva portato anche un brownie e un cupcake con la glassa azzurra e gli zuccherini colorati. Dio, era fra i suoi preferiti e non riusciva a resistere al sapore dolce e all’aroma del caffè.

Stando seduto dietro alla sua scrivania ripensò alla sera prima, al coraggio che aveva dovuto prendere in mano per parlare, per chiedere a Daryl di restare con lui per circa tre ore, bevendo insieme e chiacchierando. Aveva capito che non era una persona di molte parole, stava zitto e ascoltava volentieri. Chiedeva di tanto in tanto tutto quello che gli passava per la mente, era quello che gli riusciva meglio e prima di parlare sbatteva sempre le palpebre, deglutendo e cercando di non arrossire troppo.

Era carino, dovette ammetterlo. Era uno degli uomini più belli che avesse mai visto, persino Paul (la sua cotta del liceo) non riusciva a raggiungerlo. Daryl era a dir poco misterioso e conquistava tutti con uno sguardo, anche se era sempre coperto dai capelli e non riusciva a vederlo; quella sera, ad esempio, solo quando l’aveva visto andare via con Merle era riuscito ad incontrare gli occhi azzurri, preoccupati e quasi impauriti. Capitava solo quando doveva tornare a casa, diventava nervoso solo quando si nominava la parola “casa” e quando Merle gli sventolava il mazzo di chiavi davanti al viso.

Era decisamente, inequivocabilmente, bello e stava diventato ovvio ai suoi occhi, era ovvio insieme al fatto che volesse andare in quella graziosa pasticceria, anche solo per gustare una fetta di torta ai lamponi e cioccolato, con una spruzzata di panna sotto ad ogni lampone. Insieme ad una tazza di caffè era la colazione più sfiziosa che avesse mai provato.

*

Daryl non era tornato a casa nemmeno quella notte, era andato direttamente alla pasticceria a cucinare i dolci per la mattina. Aveva impastato, farcito e sfornato per ore; aveva disposto i dolci nelle teche, aveva adornato i tavoli e li aveva puliti per l’ennesima volta, per ultimo aveva girato il cartellino alla porta e si era messo dietro al bancone, vedendo i primi clienti arrivare in massa e svaligiare- per così dire- il negozio di dolci, caffè e varie sfiziosità.

Durante il giorno non aveva più parlato con suo fratello, dopo la discussione che avevano avuto in auto quella notte non ci teneva a parlargli ancora, preferiva restare da solo e pensare alla sua vita, al suo negozio e a quello che sapeva fare: cucinare e scrivere. Non era bravo in nient’altro, solo in quello e della seconda opzione non era poi così convinto.

Per tutto il giorno non aveva fatto altro se non cucinare e pensare, pensare e cucinare. Pensava solo alla sera precedente, a quello che gli era successo e alla spavalderia di Grimes, che non aveva fatto altro se non far crescere la sua curiosità nei confronti dell’uomo. Rick parlava molto solo se lui chiedeva qualcosa, non lo riempiva di discorsi inutili e non chiedeva mai cose inappropriate. Gli piaceva il suo modo di fare, gli piaceva tutto di lui.

Era strano, era molto strano. Non gli piaceva affatto quello che sentiva, non aveva mai provato niente di simile nei confronti di qualcuno, mai in tutta la sua vita aveva sentito le guance avvampare alla vista di qualcuno, neanche al liceo gli era mai successo. Aveva provato, certo, a frequentare qualche bella ragazza ma non era mai successa “la magia”, non aveva sentito alcun trasporto emotivo, niente di niente, né si era ritrovato a gestire un’erezione. Non era mai successo, mai, e non ne sentiva neanche il bisogno a dire il vero, preferiva rimanere vergine fino alla morte, senza provare assolutamente niente.

Però Rick aveva smosso qualcosa in lui, non era sicuro di ciò che aveva provato, sapeva solo che gli scaldava la bocca dello stomaco e anche il petto, per non parlare della vampata di calore che gli aveva incendiato il basso ventre; in poche parole si era sentito andare a fuoco e non era riuscito a controllarsi, era solamente riuscito ad abbassare la testa e a fare spallucce per tutto il tempo, sembrando quasi disinteressato.  Per questo aveva deciso di andare a portare gli avanzi dei dolci fatti la mattina alla centrale, insieme a dell’ottimo caffè normale o aromatizzato.

Tutti erano felici quando lo vedevano entrare in quella centrale, Maggie  si era subito appropriata del caffè al caramello e l’aveva ringraziato con un grande sorriso, proprio come sempre; Shane aveva preso due caffè al cioccolato e due cupcakes e brownies, borbottando qualcosa sul suo collega stacanovista. Mentre guardava il cibo sparire, con gli occhi cercava Rick per tutto il dipartimento, ma non riusciva a vederlo eppure sapeva che quel giorno avrebbe avuto un turno fino alle cinque del pomeriggio, quindi non riusciva a capire perché non fosse lì insieme agli altri. Quando vide Shane uscire da un ufficio aguzzò la vista, vide un fascicolo volare per aria e una testa castana spuntare da oltre le tendine. Il cuore gli si mozzò in gola, raccolse i contenitori vuoti e salutò tutti, ricevendo qualche parola di ringraziamento per averli “salvati” da quell’inferno di giornata con le sue specialità.

*

-Buongiorno.- Rick entrò nella pasticceria, con la divisa già addosso e il cappello in mano.

-Un attimo!-

Rick si avvicinò alla teca con il dolce di lamponi e cioccolato, la guardò con sguardo famelico e sentì lo stomaco gorgogliare affamato, mentre l’odore di caffè già presente nell’aria gli aveva risvegliato ogni parte del corpo. Vide Daryl uscire dal laboratorio e gli sorrise come sempre, osservando le occhiaie e un piccolo taglio sulla mano sinistra. Le nocche erano rovinate e sbucciate ma sembrava che stessero risarcendo nel migliore dei modi.

-Ehi, ciao- disse arrossendo violentemente, lasciandosi scappare dalle mani le teglie vuote –cosa posso darti?- domandò nascondendosi nuovamente dietro ai capelli.

-Una fetta di torta ai lamponi e un caffè medio.- Daryl gli diede la sua ordinazione e si girò verso la macchina per il caffè, porgendoglielo dopo poco. Rick gli prese la mano e la osservò in silenzio, accigliandosi –Cosa è successo?- la rigirò fra le proprie mani e Daryl assunse un colorito rossastro, ma non provò a ritrarre la mano dalla sua stretta.

-Sono scivolato stanotte, ho strisciato la mano contro il muro.- distolse lo sguardo dal suo e provò a togliere la mano da quelle di Rick –Dovrei tornare a servire i clienti.- mormorò facendo sorridere Rick per la sua timidezza.

-Non c’è nessuno, Daryl. Sono solo le sei del mattino.- gli lasciò andare la mano ma lui non la spostò, restò con il palmo poggiato su quello di Rick, ma non provò a guardarlo in viso –Come hai fatto a scivolare?- gliela carezzò lentamente con il pollice e vide Daryl boccheggiare. Per lui c’era qualcosa che non quadrava in quella “caduta”.

-Stavo portando nel laboratorio dei sacchi di farina, sono inciampato perché ero al buio e mi sono fatto questo alle nocche. Niente di grave.- bisbigliò guardando Rick accigliarsi, come se non gli credesse affatto. Non poteva certo biasimarlo, non era bravo a mentire –Nient’altro?- chiese alludendo alla colazione, ma Rick sembrava lontano e aveva nuovamente stretto la mano, con la fronte aggrottata e l’aria tesa, nervosa –Rick?- domandò facendo vagare lo sguardo rapidamente da lui alle loro mani ancora strette, con le dita intrecciate come due ragazzini.

Rick lasciò andare la sua mano e prese il caffè e la fetta di torta, precedentemente incartata e pronta per essere portata in centrale. Daryl gli fece un goffo cenno della mano e vide Rick ricambiare con un sorriso apprensivo, come se fosse stato un cucciolo di cane smarrito. Lo aveva sempre infastidito quello sguardo nelle persone, in special modo quando era rivolto a lui, ma quello di Rick non faceva che fargli crescere quel calore nel basso ventre, e quella sensazione di smarrimento iniziava persino a piacergli.

Non molto, però.

*

-Stai davvero rimuginando su _quello_?- Shane lo guardò accigliato e diede un altro pugno al sacco da box.

-No.- Rick tenne fermo il sacco e si morse la lingua da solo per essere così prevedibile –Certo che no, andiamo. Non è il mio tipo, non è affatto il mio tipo. E poi ha una fedina penale più grande del Michigan.- borbottò dando il cambio a Shane, sistemandosi le fasciature sulle nocche.

-Daryl? Daryl è un angelo.- Shane cercò di tenere fermo il sacco, ma ad ogni colpo indietreggiava di qualche centimetro con i piedi –Se hai inserito solo “Dixon” nelle ricerche, sicuramente ti è uscito fuori Merle. Daryl è pulito da anni, l’ultimo reato l’ha fatto quando era un diciottenne.- Rick assestò un colpo più forte e Shane dovette stringere i denti per non cadere –E che cazzo!- esclamò lasciando andare il sacco.

-Scusa.- borbottò asciugandosi la fronte con un asciugamano –Comunque sì, lo so. Ma non vuol dire nulla. E poi non… no. Non mi piace, come puoi pensarlo.- fece spallucce e iniziò a togliersi la garza dalle mani –Daryl non è il mio tipo, Shane.- mugugnò alla fine, facendo ridere l’amico.

Il collega gli diede una pacca sulle spalle e andarono insieme verso gli spogliatoi della palestra, per farsi la doccia e togliersi quello strato di sudore dal corpo. Rick si fermò davanti alle docce e guardò il cellulare, Carl- suo figlio- gli aveva mandato un messaggio dicendogli che era arrivato e che Tobias lo stava portando a casa sua. Rick salutò frettolosamente Shane e si precipitò in auto, premette il pedale sull’acceleratore e si immise nella superstrada, nervoso a causa di quella breve visita di Tobias.

Erano anni che non si vedevano, gli era sempre andato bene così, Carl stava con lui e non voleva mai, _mai_ , vedere Tobias, ma per quella settimana gli era toccato andarci dato che erano morti i nonni. Carl era andato lì solo perché era affezionato ai due anziani e Rick sapeva quanto ci fosse rimasto male. Nonostante il ritorno di suo figlio non riusciva ad essere felice, era troppo preoccupato per quello che sarebbe successo con Tobias, come ogni altra volta si sarebbero messi a litigare per le cose più stupide. Era per questo che non lo sopportava più, era per questo che si erano divisi sia come coppia che come amici, non erano rimasti in contatto e a lui andava più che bene.

Quando arrivò a casa, trovò Carl davanti alla porta con le mani impegnate a cercare le chiavi in tasca, mentre Tobias stava aspettando pazientemente davanti all’auto. Rick scese correndo e Carl lo salutò con un cenno della mano, anche se presto si ritrovò con la testa stretta contro il petto del padre e una mano fra i capelli; sapeva bene che gli era mancato in quella lunga settimana.

-Tutto bene?- domandò aggiustando i capelli lunghi del figlio –Ti sei divertito in Florida?-

-Oh sì, ci siamo divertiti molto.- Tobias si avvicinò e scompigliò i capelli a Carl, facendo indispettire Rick –Potresti tornare quest’estate, se vuoi.-

-Vedremo.- rispose acido il ragazzo, avviluppandosi al braccio di Rick.

*

Quella notte Daryl dormì male, molto male. Era stato strano per lui tornare a casa, riaprirla dopo una settimana che non ci metteva piede. L’odore di chiuso gli fece pizzicare il naso, ma non osò aprire le finestre, non ci riusciva ancora. Da quando aveva dovuto cacciare di casa il suo vecchio coinquilino non riusciva più a vivere in quella casa, gli ricordava troppi momenti di tensione e di ansia.

La luce del bagno ci mise qualche istante ad accendersi, tolse la polvere dallo specchio e iniziò a spogliarsi per regalarsi una sana doccia calda. Si mise sotto al getto d’acqua e iniziò a strofinare i capelli con lo shampoo appena comprato, rilassandosi ad ogni gesto della mano. Il bagnoschiuma rischiò di sommergerlo, era decisamente troppo ma a lui andava più che bene; era un toccasana per lui e per i suoi nervi.

Con ancora l’asciugamano addosso si stese sul letto, i capelli erano quasi asciutti e lui si godette il piacere della doccia appena fatta, della frescura dei lenzuoli e piano piano si addormentò con l’asciugamano stretto in vita. Nella notte però si svegliò di soprassalto e non riuscì più a riaddormentarsi, aveva avuto l’ennesimo incubo e improvvisamente si ricordò perché non amasse dormire. I pensieri si accavallarono tutti insieme e finì col pensare a Rick, a quello che era successo la mattina prima e a quello che si erano detti. Non capiva perché non gli avesse creduto, sapeva di non essere molto bravo a mentire ma la scusa che aveva creato era perfetta, tutti ci sarebbero cascati. Ma non Rick.

Era stato in imbarazzo per tutto il tempo, non aveva cercato di fare altro se non di togliersi da quella situazione ma non ci era riuscito. Rick sembrava essere determinato a scoprire cosa gli fosse successo in realtà. Non poteva certo andare a dirgli che, mentre litigava con Merle, aveva tirato un pugno contro il muro facendosi fare sangue su tutta la mano; non poteva nemmeno dirgli che stavano litigando perché lui non voleva tornare a casa, dato che quelle quattro mura gli creavano un senso d’ansia troppo grande anche per lui.

Si girò su un fianco e si rannicchiò sotto all’asciugamano, dopo pochi minuti si infilò sotto alle coperte senza vestirsi, si preoccupò soltanto di trovare nuovamente il sonno, di potersi rimettere a dormire invece di iniziare a preparare i dolci come ogni notte; era ovvio che la mattina le vetrine fossero piene. Solitamente iniziava a cucinare dalle tre, ma da quando non dormiva più alle due era già nel laboratorio ad impastare il fondente colorato. Alle sei apriva le porte ed osservava i primi clienti, che pigramente entravano dopo un turno notturno o prima di iniziare il turno del mattino. Era sempre pieno di poliziotti lì dentro, a lui piaceva stare lì e sentire tutti i casi a cui lavoravano o avevano lavorato. Gli piaceva.

*

Rick il giorno seguente accompagnò Carl a scuola, gli diede un buffetto sulla guancia e lo lasciò andare verso l’entrata. Guardò l’orologio e si accorse di essere elegantemente in anticipo, la decisione fu spontanea dato che doveva fare ancora colazione, e dopotutto non c’era niente di male nell’andare nella pasticceria vicino alla stazione. Voleva solo dare il meglio al suo stomaco, niente era meglio di un buon caffè fatto da Daryl.

Parcheggiò al suo solito posto, scese dall’auto e vide che la macchina di Shane non c’era; a dire il vero era l’unico presente lì. Si sistemò la divisa e il cappello, spinse lentamente la porta del negozio ed entrò sorridendo, vedendo Daryl spuntare dalla porta del laboratorio. Prima che potesse dire qualcosa gli porse la sua solita fetta di torta e un caffè medio, con due cioccolatini poggiati su un tovagliolo azzurro.

-Sono un omaggio.- sorrise e si poggiò con i gomiti sul bancone, cercando di non arrossire –Buongiorno.-

-Ti sono avanzati ieri sera?- domandò impugnando la forchetta, osservando i cioccolatini decorati col cioccolato bianco.

-No, li ho fatti stamattina.- con un cenno della testa indicò un cestino traboccante di cioccolato, farcito con tutti i gusti possibili –Come mai qui così presto?- si riempì una tazza di caffè e la strinse fra entrambe le mani –Carol! Vieni qui, per favore.-

Una donna coi capelli grigi, molto familiare a Rick dato che lo serviva ogni giorno, entrò nella stanza, guardò Rick e poggiò una mano sulla spalla di Daryl: -Cosa c’è?- chiese sistemandogli dei ciuffi di capelli dal viso, scoprendogli così gli occhi –Potresti legarli, sai?-

-Non cominciare. Comunque,- tolse la mano dalla donna dai suoi capelli e sbuffò –Merle ha detto che doveva parlarti, ha chiamato prima.- le diede un biscotto in vetrina e picchiettò le dita sul bancone –Sono troppo duri?- Carol scosse la testa e guardò Rick, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

-Vicesceriffo come mai qui così presto? Solitamente l’aspettavo per le nove, insieme a Walsh.- sorrise apprensiva e Daryl roteò gli occhi, sfilandosi dalla presa della donna con sguardo severo –Non mi guardare così, non ho chiesto niente che tu non abbia già domandato.- sibilò vedendo Daryl borbottare.

-Oh sì, vero. Oggi però ho accompagnato Carl a scuola e ho fatto prima, così ho pensato di venire a fare colazione adesso.- con la forchetta infilzò l’ultimo lampone e finì il caffè, lasciando i soliti cinque dollari sul bancone.

Daryl con un’occhiata fece cenno a Carol di andarsene, le diede il cellulare e la vide iniziare a comporre il numero di Merle. Si voltò verso Rick e sentì le guance diventare nuovamente color porpora, mentre il solito senso di smarrimento gli stava percorrendo anche la spina dorsale, oltre lo stomaco come ogni dannata volta. Gli diede il resto e lo scontrino, nascondendosi di nuovo dietro ai capelli: -A domani.-

-A dopo.- gli fece un cenno della mano ed uscì dal negozio, vedendo Carol uscire di nuovo dal laboratorio.

*

-Sei uno stupido- Carol poggiò una mano sulla spalla di Daryl e gli diede un buffetto dietro alla testa –Oh Pookie, non imparerai mai.-

-Scusa eh, scusa.- disse sarcastico, togliendosi nuovamente le mani di Carol dai capelli –Scusa se non ci ho mai provato, scusa se è il primo in… _ah, fanculo_.- lasciò cadere la testa sul bancone e la sbatté contro il legno del bancone. Un cliente entrò nella pasticceria e Daryl lo fulminò con lo sguardo –Siamo chiusi!- disse a denti stretti, facendo sorridere ancora di più Carol, che fece cenno alla ragazza di farsi avanti per ordinare.

Daryl si alzò dal bancone e osservò Carol, che pazientemente gli sistemò i capelli sorridendo e gli fece cenno di uscire. Erano solo le cinque del pomeriggio e Rick era ancora a lavoro, durante la pausa pranzo lo aveva visto uscire fuori con Walsh, davanti alla pasticceria e con il cellulare in mano, intento a parlare con qualcuno nervosamente. L’aveva guardato per tutto il tempo sospirando, Carol si era messa a ridacchiare e lo aveva preso per il culo fino a quando non era andato via borbottando, cercando di non dare nell’occhio e di non farsi notare da Rick.

Per tutto il pomeriggio aveva rimuginato sul fatto che avesse un figlio, pensava a quello che gli aveva detto e pensava al fatto che non avesse la fede; il suo cervello però gli aveva simpaticamente ricordato che poteva anche convivere. Aveva chiesto a Carol quante più informazioni possibili, ma lei non era riuscita a dirgli nulla di sostanzioso dato che non sapeva molto. Gli aveva però suggerito di andarci a parlare, di invitarlo a bere un bicchiere insieme al bar di Merle- magari quando suo fratello non c’era, così evitava di farsi chiamare “stellina” per tutta la serata.

Aveva preso il coraggio fra le mani e si era diretto a passo sicuro verso la stazione di polizia, nascondendosi dietro e delle scatole colme di dolci. Maggie lo lasciò entrare e lo ringraziò come sempre, lentamente e con le gambe che tremavano chiese alla ragazza se potesse andare a lasciare la scatola con la torta a Rick, Maggie annuì con la bocca già sporca di cioccolata e lui deglutì silenziosamente, sentendosi la terra mancare da sotto ai piedi. Bussò lentamente alla porta e sentì la voce del vicesceriffo che lo autorizzava ad entrare. Fece capolino sorridendo ma Rick non alzò il capo dalla scrivania, Daryl poggiò la scatola contente la torta sulla mensola vicino alla scrivania e abbassò il capo, indeciso sul da farsi.

-Scusa, credevo fosse Shane con gli aggiornamenti del caso.- sorrise e gli fece cenno di sedersi davanti a lui –Come mai qui?- domandò aprendo la scatola e prendendo un lampone, socchiudendo gli occhi e mugugnando soddisfatto.

-Ti volevo chiedere se… se stasera ti andasse di andare a prendere una birra insieme.- si grattò il mento e vide Rick sospirare rattristato.

-È tornato Carl a casa e non posso lasciarlo da solo.- si passò una mano fra i capelli e guardò la torta sorridendo improvvisamente –Potresti venire a cena da noi, sicuramente Carl sarà felicissimo di conoscere chi prepara i suoi muffin preferiti.- si sgranchì una mano e si alzò dalla poltrona, vedendo Daryl illuminarsi di nuovo.

-Non vorrei disturbare.- borbottò alzandosi frettoloso e sfregandosi le mani sul tessuto dei pantaloni –Poi magari tua moglie non… insomma non vorrei dare disturbo.-

Rick ridacchiò e scosse la testa: -Non sono sposato e insisto, dove si mangia in due si mangia anche in tre. E poi è il minimo per questa splendida torta.- gli sorrise nuovamente e vide Daryl indietreggiare lentamente, con gli occhi bassi e le mani dietro alla schiena –Sono sicuro che dirai di sì, potresti portare anche Carol se vuoi.-

-Non penso voglia venire, oggi ha una cena con Merle.- guardò negli occhi Rick e per un istante si accorse di quanto fosse magnetico lo sguardo penetrante del vicesceriffo, di come si amalgamasse perfettamente al suo, forse di un tono più scuro –Se proprio insisti, verrò.- Rick sorrise e lo raggiunse, gli poggiò una mano sulla schiena e lo invitò ad uscire dal suo ufficio.

Shane lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato, Daryl tossicchiò sentendo la gola bruciare a causa delle sigarette e della mancanza di acqua, dato che non aveva bevuto per tutto il giorno ed era stato chiuso nel laboratorio a cucinare, farcire e decorare i dolci con il fondente, con le rose fatte di pasta di zucchero e con le piccole strisce di glassa. Era uscito solo quando Carol gli aveva detto di fermarsi, mostrandogli le teche straboccanti e i clienti ammassati sia dentro che fuori dal negozio. In due ore erano riusciti a gestire tutto quel marasma di persone, verso la fine Carol aveva mollato tutto e si era rifugiata nel retrobottega, prendendo una sigaretta di Daryl senza farsi vedere. Anche se da solo era riuscito a mandare a casa tutte quelle persone, finendo però col restare sfornito di tutto, persino di cioccolatini al peperoncino.

Dopo il ritorno di Carol nel reparto vendite, si era messo nuovamente nel laboratorio per fare la torta ai lamponi di Rick, vendendo la donna sbirciarlo sorridendo tronfia e con l’aria da saputella. Prima di farcirla, con un cucchiaino, aveva preso un po’ d’impasto e l’aveva assaggiato, facendo si i complimenti da solo per aver messo delle gocce di cioccolato nella crema. Aveva messo tutto a freddare e si era dedicato alla stesura del cioccolato plastico, oltre che a quella del fondente nero che sapeva essere il più adatto per coprire la torta, senza far intravedere il pandispagna e la crema bianca. Dopo aver tolto la tolta dal frigo l’aveva coperta e levigata, iniziando poi a decorarla con la panna e con i lamponi, mettendone uno per ogni fetta da tagliare, mentre decise di mettere del cocco al centro, finendo poi con l’osservare rapito la sua creazione. Gli era venuta decente, non come avrebbe voluto ma era buona.

Aveva fatto tutto solo perché Carol gli aveva detto che Rick era un gran amante del cocco e dei lamponi, per questo si era deciso a creare una torta solo per lui, composta da quello che gli piaceva e fatta pensando a lui, a quello che gli faceva provare e ciò che gli ricordava. Il rosso dei lamponi era simile, troppo simile, al suo rossore perenne; il bianco del cocco era uguale allo scintillio dei loro occhi, mentre il nero… non lo sapeva neanche lui. Aveva creato dei piccoli ghirigori ai lati della torta con la glassa, sospirando non appena Carol gli scompigliò i capelli con sguardo da madre.

*

-Papà!- non appena Rick girò la chiave nella toppa sentì suo figlio chiamarlo –Papà guarda che domani c’è la riunione coi professori.- borbottò il figlio senza curarsi di voltarsi per guardarlo, facendo roteare gli occhi al padre.

-Oh buongiorno anche a te, non preoccuparti è andato tutto bene oggi, grazie per l’interessamento.- poggiò le borse con la spesa sul tavolo e fece cenno a Daryl di accomodarsi in salotto –E comunque domani ci andrò, promesso.- disse vedendo l’ospite restare in piedi accanto a lui.

-Ah-a- borbottò disinteressato e si sistemò i capelli troppo lunghi, guardò i libri di cucina e sorrise sornione –allora, com’è andata con Daryl?- Rick assunse un colorito rossastro in viso e tossì violentemente, attirando l’attenzione del figlio, che decise di voltarsi indispettito –Oh.- disse soltanto, facendosi scappare il mestolo dalle mani, squadrando Daryl e sorridendo a disagio, capendo di aver appena messo il padre in difficoltà. –Io sono Carl, piacere.- allungò la mano e Daryl gliela strinse sorridendo.

-Daryl.- prese la torta fra le mani e si guardò intorno –Andrebbe messa in frigo, sai, c’è la crema.-  Carl gliela prese dalle mani e aprì il frigorifero, infilò la scatola fra le bottiglie di birra e i cavolfiori e richiuse sorridendo, iniziando a disfare la spesa –Cucino io?-

-Perché non fai le cose da adolescenti? Dovrebbe esserci qualcosa di interessante in TV.- Rick lo guardò severo e Carl fece spallucce.

-Preferisco cucinare.- sorrise a Daryl e storse il naso non appena vide la carne sul tavolo –Sai cucinare?- chiese guardando il pasticcere, che preso alla sprovvista tolse velocemente lo sguardo dalla figura di Rick –Lo prendo come un sì.- borbottò iniziando a scegliere le cose da cucinare, smettendo di parlare definitivamente.

-Carl, fuori.- Rick lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato e il ragazzino sospirò, guardando Daryl con apprensione –Carl.- il figlio alzò lo sguardo al cielo e si affrettò ad uscire, guardando male il padre e sorridendo a Daryl, che gli scompigliò i capelli in imbarazzo.

*

La cena passò fra il chiacchiericcio allegro di Carl e le risposte sincere di Daryl. Il vero scintillio arrivò non appena la torta venne posata in tavola, Carl rimase letteralmente a bocca aperta e afferrò dei lamponi dalla base della torta, riempiendosi la bocca e finendo col litigare con Rick, mentre Daryl sorrideva raggiante, fiero di sé e di quello che aveva cucinato. La torta per dodici persone venne rapidamente spartita fra i tre, sul piatto non rimase niente, neanche le briciole; a quelle pensò Carl con le dita, gustandosi i rimasugli sotto gli occhi stupefatti di Rick, non abituato a vederlo mangiare con gusto i dolci.

Rimasero a chiacchierare insieme per altre due ore, dopo che Carl se ne andò a dormire il divano si liberò di un posto e Rick e Daryl si sedettero vicini, iniziando a parlare a bassa voce del lavoro, di quello che era successo in quei giorni e di come erano venuti a capo di tutte le magagne. Rick si lamentò a bassa voce del caso a cui stava lavorando, lamentandosi di come fosse complicato e di come non riuscisse a capire chi fosse il responsabile. Daryl aggrottò le sopracciglia e gli batté amichevolmente una mano sulla spalla, sorridendo e cercando di tranquillizzarlo il più possibile, anche se l’umore era leggermente crollato. Alle due di notte erano ancora lì a chiacchierare, Daryl era quasi crollato addosso a Rick ma non appena si era ripreso aveva cercato di non riaddormentarsi. Alle tre erano andati a casa,si erano salutati con una pacca sulla spalla e Rick aveva osservato Daryl risalire sulla sua motocicletta ed andarsene velocemente. Pensò silenziosamente al fatto che avrebbe potuto farlo dormire da lui, magari nella camera degli ospiti.

*

Il giorno dopo Rick entrò nella pasticceria, vide Carol dietro al bancone e si avvicinò silenzioso, osservando rapito la vetrina e il laboratorio, stranamente vuoto.

-Buongiorno vicesceriffo, cosa le posso dare?-

-Il solito, grazie.- la guardò e si morse il labbro inferiore, vide Carol sorridere e porgerli il caffè caldo –Daryl non c’è?- chiese grattandosi il capo lentamente, sorridendo.

-No, è andato via non appena sono arrivata. Ha detto che sarebbe tornato nel pomeriggio ma non so quando, era molto stanco.-  tossicchiò e si sistemò i capelli lentamente –Devo dirgli che è passato?-

-No!- risposte frettolosamente, fermandola con la mano –No, grazie, non era niente di importante.- si grattò il retro della testa e sorrise impacciato –Magari ripasso più tardi. Arrivederci, Carol.-

Non appena entrò nella centrale vide Maggie parlare con Glenn, li salutò con un cenno della mano e vide Shane seduto dietro alla sua scrivania, ma non appena notò Rick, si alzò velocemente e lo prese sottobraccio, portandolo nel suo ufficio e facendolo sedere dietro alla sua scrivania, stranamente priva di fogli ed appunti. Shane gli porse un fascicolo con su scritto “risolto” ed assomigliava tanto al fascicolo del pirata della strada, Rick lo sfogliò velocemente e Shane- proprio come sempre- iniziò a raccontargli come avessero fatto a trovare il colpevole, che altri non era se non il figlio del sindaco. Il padre era stato impassibile, non aveva cercato di nascondere né acquietare tutto, aveva deciso di lasciarlo in carcere per il tempo stabilito- cinque anni e sei mesi, con la possibilità di avere la libertà vigilata al terzo anno.

Rick incrociò le braccia al petto e aggrottò le sopracciglia: sapeva che sarebbe arrivato un altro caso, stavolta peggiore rispetto a quello. Se lo sentiva, non poteva fare a meno di provare quel senso di ansia e di pericolo costante. Poggiò la testa contro il tavolo e Shane si alzò velocemente, borbottò qualche parola di conforto e gli batté una mano sulla spalla, facendolo sbuffare divertito. Nonostante avesse dormito un po’ durante la notte, in pochi minuti crollò iniziando a russare.

*

Quando si risvegliò, vide un caffè fumante posto sul tavolo insieme ad un muffin al cioccolato, con un lampone posto proprio al centro, mentre un piccolo biglietto era posto sopra al piatto di ceramica. Si massaggiò il viso con una mano e sbadigliò, afferrando il foglietto con la curiosità che stava rischiando di farlo esplodere. Lo aprì con il tagliacarte e lo estrasse con cura, prese il caffè con la mano libera e gli diede un sorso, sentendo il calore della bevanda scaldargli anche le braccia.

“ _Con la speranza di aver fatto la scelta giusta,  
Daryl.”_

Non una parola di più, era solamente una piccola scritta centrale e dannatamente lineare, senza uno sbaffo o senza un piccolo punto fuori posto. Lo prese fra le dita e lo infilò nel portafogli, dedicandosi poi al muffin, mangiandosi rapidamente il lampone ad occhi chiusi.

-Rick?-

Shane entrò all’improvviso e il vicesceriffo rischiò di strozzarsi con un piccolo pezzo di dolce: -Cosa?- domandò tossicchiando.

-Prima è venuto Daryl, ha detto che non voleva disturbarti e quindi se ne è andato.- sorrise sornione e incrociò le braccia sullo schienale di una sedia –Hai fatto colpo, mh?- lo punzecchiò con lo sguardo e Rick si bloccò con la bocca a pochi millimetri dal muffin.

-Fuori.- disse serio, lanciandogli un foglio appallottolato contro –Non sei di aiuto.- borbottò stropicciandosi un occhio –Perché è sempre tutto complicato, con lui poi. Lo fa a posta, cosa viene a fare qui quando… lasciamo stare.- finì il muffin e prese un altro sorso di caffè, arricciando il naso sentendo che non era più come quello che beveva di solito. Tolse il coperchio e guardò il liquido scuro, che stranamente era più denso e chiaro; era anche molto, molto più buono rispetto al suo solito, triste e spento caffè nero con una zolletta di zucchero.

Shane picchiettò le unghie sul tavolo ed uscì fischiettando, facendo aggrottare le sopracciglia a Rick, nervoso e particolarmente sottopressione. Guardò l’orologio e si alzò lentamente, andò fuori dall’ufficio salutando Shane con una pacca sulle spalle. Salì in auto a corsa e mandò un messaggio a Carl, dicendogli di non preoccuparsi perché sarebbe tornato presto, doveva solo fare la spesa e comprare qualche piccola cosa per la casa.

Il supermercato era quasi vuoto, la gente non andava a fare la spesa alle nove di sera, c’era solo lui e qualche ragazzo che aveva appena finito di lavorare. Prese il carrello e iniziò a girare per i reparti, prendendo tutto l’occorrente per fare il pranzo del giorno seguente e anche la cena; oltre al cibo dovette ricomprare anche i detersivi e i vari saponi. Si mise ad annusare tutti gli shampoo possibili, erano troppo forti alcuni però, non riusciva proprio ad averli fra le mani quei cosi troppo profumati.  Erano buoni certo, ma troppo pesanti in quanto ad essenza; li avrebbe dato alla testa quell’odore forte e penetrante, e poi Carl era molto esigente in tutto.

-Buonasera.- 

Si voltò velocemente e vide Daryl dietro di sé, il gilet di pelle sempre addosso insieme al rossore sulle guance: -Ehi, ciao.- strinse lo shampoo fra le mani e lo mise nel carrello –Shane mi ha detto che eri passato, dovevi dirmi qualcosa?- piegò la testa di lato e sbatté le palpebre lentamente.

-No, avevo portato il caffè e niente, era solo per quello.- guardò la roba nel carrello di Rick e riportò lo sguardo su di lui –In realtà volevo chiederti se ti andasse di venire a cena da me stasera, con Carl,- si morse il labbro inferiore e tossì a disagio –giusto per sdebitarmi.-

Rick annuì e sorrise: -Sì!, cioè, sì volentieri.- si incamminò verso la cassa e Daryl lo seguì silenziosamente –Devo solo prendere Carl, ma credo che per le nove massimo dovremmo essere pronti, se per te non è un problema.-

-No, no. Ti lascio l’indirizzo.- gli porse un piccolo biglietto di carta e Rick lo prese sorridendo –A dopo, allora.- mormorò incolonnandosi vicino a Carol, che stava sventolando frettolosamente un fazzoletto di stoffa, borbottando qualcosa a Merle. –Devo capire come riescano a stare insieme, quei due.- mugugnò nervoso, infilandosi le mani in tasca con la testa bassa.

*

Rick tornò a casa correndo, infranse tutti i divieti e rischiò anche di staccare lo sportello dall’auto, scendendo di tutta fretta e spalancando la porta di casa con un tonfo. Carl uscì trafelato dalla propria camera, un pezzo di pizza ancora stretto fra i denti e il cellulare in mano, guardò il padre con gli occhi sgranati e gli chiese cosa fosse successo. Rick lo afferrò per la manica della felpa e lo trascinò fuori dalla casa, togliendogli il pezzo di pizza dalla bocca bofonchiando parole come “ _Daryl_ ”, “ _cena_ ”, “ _adesso_ ” e “ _muoviti_ ”. Carl sorrise sornione e si sedette sul sedile vicino a Rick, scosse il capo e si allacciò la cintura, capendo che sarebbero arrivati in pochi minuti; poteva volerci anche un’ora per raggiungere la casa di Daryl, ma Carl sapeva che Rick in meno di mezz’ora sarebbero arrivati.

La casa era vicino alla boscaglia, Rick scese dall’auto e sbatté la portiera, fece cenno a Carl di muoversi e il ragazzo roteò gli occhi, stringendo fra le mani la bottiglia di vino che avevano recuperato dalle buste della spesa. Rick si sistemò la giacca e la camicia, premette con mano tremante il campanello, vedendo la porta aprirsi lentamente e Daryl spuntare da oltre il legno lucido e laccato. Carl gli diede una piccola spintarella così da farlo riprendere, entrarono entrambi e il ragazzino porse il vino a Daryl, che sorrise e ringraziò Rick con una pacca sulla spalla. Li invitò a sedersi nella sala da pranzo, portando subito in tavola i tagliolini alla panna e funghi, facendo stupire Carl per l’odore estasiante che emanava.

Mangiarono tutti insieme, Rick e Daryl parlarono molto e Carl non fece altro se non osservarli, il mento poggiato su una mano e il sorriso stampato in faccia: conosceva bene quello sguardo di suo padre. Era sicuro che entro la fine della serata si sarebbero messi insieme, o avrebbero provato ad avvicinarsi un po’ di più, finendo col diventare _molto_ amici; o forse persino di più. Non vedeva l’ora di scoprire come sarebbe andata a finire quella serata, sperava di non perdersi nulla ma sapeva che Rick era _decisamente lento._

*

Si sedettero insieme intorno al piccolo tavolo di vetro, Daryl aveva cucinato dei muffin per Carl, ricordandosi che erano i suoi dolci preferiti e facendo strafogare il ragazzino con quei dolci morbidi, profumati e deliziosi. Rick aveva preferito accettare un bicchiere di whiskey insieme a Daryl, ricominciando a parlare lentamente degli affari loro; il continuo chiacchiericcio, il tepore della casa e la pancia piena, portò Carl ad addormentarsi sulla poltrona, rannicchiato al centro di essa.

Rick cercò di svegliare il figlio, Daryl sorrise e lo prese in braccio, se lo aggiustò sulle spalle e iniziò a salire lentamente le scale, decidendo di portarlo nella vecchia camera del suo coinquilino, adagiandolo poi sul letto e coprendolo col piumone, togliendogli le scarpe e sistemandogli i capelli lentamente. Tornò nel salotto e vide Rick in piedi, la bottiglia di whiskey in mano e il bicchiere nuovamente pieno, le guance erano leggermente rossastre e i capelli aggrovigliati fra loro peggio del solito. Si avvicinò lentamente e gli tolse la bottiglia di mano, lo invitò a sedersi nuovamente sul divano e Rick accettò sorridendo, visibilmente brillo e stranamente a proprio agio.

Non sapeva più cosa fare, Rick era troppo vicino e non cercava di indietreggiare , tutt’altro era sempre più vicino e Daryl non sapeva cosa fare, cosa pensare. Era troppo catturato dalla sguardo magnetico di Rick, dal suo modo di fare, da come si era posto nei suoi confronti e di come non accennava a mostrare ripensamenti. Daryl rimase fermo, non fece niente se non respirare più rapidamente e pesantemente, facendo alzare quasi dolorosamente il petto.

-Rick io…-

-Fermami adesso se vuoi, non dopo.- bisbigliò prendendogli il viso fra le mani, finendo col sorridere dolcemente per gli occhi sgranati di Daryl.

Gli carezzò le guance e si avvicinò sempre di più finendo col poggiare la fronte contro la sua, gli diede un colpetto sul naso con il proprio e socchiuse gli occhi, mentre Daryl li chiuse rapidamente aprendo di qualche millimetro la bocca. Rick non riuscì a trattenersi, prese coraggio e baciò dolcemente Daryl, poggiando soltanto le labbra su quelle dell’altro, assaporando la morbidezza di esse e il tepore del corpo sotto di lui. Senza aspettarselo, si ritrovò impegnato in un travolgente bacio, sentendosi afferrare i capelli e spingere verso il bracciolo del divano; l’unica cosa che potette fare fu quella di prendere Daryl fra le proprie braccia, facendo scorrere le mani lungo la schiena. Gli morse il labbro inferiore e lo sentì mugolare, sorrise e infilò una mano fra i capelli di Daryl, lasciandosi trasportare dal sapore dell’uomo e da come si muoveva sopra di lui.

Non si mosse, lasciò Daryl sopra di sé e gli mise i capelli dietro alle orecchie, facendogli arricciare il naso colpendoglielo delicatamente con il polpastrello dell’indice, puntellandosi sui gomiti lo guardò negli occhi, piegando la testa di lato e guardando con occhi persi il volto arrossato di Daryl, intento a respirare affannosamente, reduce dal suo primo, vero e intenso bacio. Era il primo ad avergli fatto rigirare il cuore in gola, lo stomaco era in subbuglio e sentiva di voler dare molto di più, solo che non sapeva come fare per riuscirci.

*

Carl la mattina seguente scese le scale con gli ancora chiusi, se li stropicciò con una mano e si avvicinò al divano, fermandosi ai piedi di esso con sguardo assonnato: -Papà, la scuola.- asserì con voce ancora roca, facendo svegliare di soprassalto il padre.

Rick aprì gli occhi e lo fissò per alcuni istanti: -Oggi non vai, torna a dormire.- borbottò guardando Daryl addosso a sé, ancora profondamente addormentato con i pugni stretti nella sua maglia –Dovresti essere felice, oggi ti riposi.- mormorò sorridendo, iniziando a passare le mani nei capelli del pasticcere –Tutto bene?-

Carl annuì lentamente e sbadigliò sonoramente: -Non fate rumore, da sopra si sente tutto.-

Rick ridacchiò sottovoce e baciò la nuca di Daryl, iniziando a sussurrare il suo nome e a baciargli le tempie, mentre con le mani era impegnato a toccargli i capelli e la schiena, punto molto sensibile dell’altro, che non faceva altro se non fare le fusa come un gatto: -Daryl, ehi, buongiorno.- disse non appena vide gli occhi azzurri come l’oceano aprirsi lentamente, mentre un piccolo borbottio gli sfuggì dalle labbra.

-Non dovevi andare a lavoro oggi?- chiese con voce roca, portando una mano sulla propria schiena per prendere quella di Rick, intrecciando le dita e baciandone il dorso.

-No, non mi sento molto bene.- mormorò sorridendo sornione, facendo però accigliare Daryl –Non ho voglia, non mi va.- confessò colpevole,arricciando qualche ciocca di capelli del pasticcere, vedendolo roteare gli occhi con un sorriso timido in viso –Tu non devi andare?-

-Ci penserà Carol, almeno fino ad oggi pomeriggio.- poggiò il mento sul petto di Rick e chiuse gli occhi, sentendo dopo poco la bocca di Rick sulla sua premere lentamente. Si tirò indietro di scatto e guardò Rick negli occhi, mordendosi il labbro inferiore pensieroso, incerto su quello che avrebbe dovuto fare –Io non… non ho mai…- girò il capo verso lo schienale del divano e sospirò sconsolato.

-Non c’è bisogno di correre, se non vuoi io posso anche andarmene, non voglio obbligarti.- gli carezzò la schiena e sentì i brividi di Daryl persino attraverso il tessuto della camicia, ma non si alzò e rimase steso addosso a lui, con gli occhi chiusi e una mano ancora stretta intorno a quella di Rick.

Dormirono per altre due ore, Rick sbatté le palpebre lentamente e vide Daryl stretto stretto addosso a lui, con la testa poggiata contro il suo collo e il naso dentro alla sua maglietta, mentre una mano era avvinghiata al suo fianco. L’odore di Daryl era un misto di tabacco e birra, il suo respiro era diretto contro il suo petto e Rick non poteva desiderare di meglio in quel momento. Gli diede un bacio sulla fronte e sorrise sentendolo borbottare assonnato, gli strinse le mani intorno al viso e lo guardò attentamente, assaporando in silenzio la bellezza di Daryl.

-Ehi, sveglia- mormorò contro il suo orecchio –dobbiamo fare colazione per Carl, non possiamo fare tardi.- gli morse lentamente una guancia e vide gli occhi iniziare ad aprirsi con calma.

*

_Pioveva, dopo tanti giorni pioveva e tirava vento, troppo vento persino per le chiome degli alberi, che iniziarono a perdere le foglie gialle, arancioni e rosse. I due uomini non si vedevano più nella casa, da quando erano spariti le nuvole avevano sommerso il piccolo villaggio e quel giorno pioveva addirittura, facendo così accigliare tutti gli abitanti. Anche gli uccellini avevano smesso di cinguettare e le finestre della casa erano state sbarrate con delle tavole di legno, il giardino era incolto e i cespugli avevano perso la loro forma rotonda, morbida e piena di fiori. Improvvisamente la casa sembrava disabitata, priva di persone e priva della sua naturale bellezza._

_Pioveva quel giorno. Le gocce cadevano sul tetto e provocavano un leggero ticchettio sul tetto, mentre il vento faceva sbattere il battente contro la porta, facendo persino vibrare le finestre sbarrate. Era così che quella casa appariva in mezzo alla radura, fradicia e piena di foglie rovinate, a stento si riusciva a vedere il prato sottostante, e il grigio che avvolgeva la casa non prometteva niente di buono se non guai, su guai e guai. Quel leggero sibilare del vento faceva venire i brividi anche ai tronchi degli alberi, dato che erano acuti e taglienti come dei coltelli._

_*_

Rick tolse il foglio dalle mani di Daryl e lesse lentamente, tenendo l’altro lontano da sé con una mano premuta sul suo petto. Era tutto sporco di farina, l’aveva persino fra i capelli e lui non aveva resistito a leggere ciò che stava scrivendo, tutto preso dal suo quaderno bianco e dalla sua penna smangiucchiata. Gli rese il quaderno e lo guardò sorridendo, gli scompigliò i capelli sorridendo e gli diede un bacio sul naso, facendolo borbottare contrariato, finendo con lo stringergli le braccia intorno al collo stando seduto sul forno rotto- quello che Daryl usava per tenere le teglie al sicuro-, guardandolo negli occhi alla meno peggio, con il sorriso stampato in faccia e un po’ di rossore sulle guance.

-Daryl!- Carol lo chiamò dal negozio, autoritaria come non mai.

-Arriva, arriva.- Rick gli prese il viso fra le mani e sorrise, togliendogli la farina dai capelli –Aspetto qui?-

-Sì, e non fare danni.- lo ammonì sorridendo e sgusciò via da lui, rientrando nel negozio con un grande sorriso in viso. Guardò Carol negli occhi e le fece cenno di non parlare, conoscendo fin troppo bene il suo sguardo impertinente –Cosa c’è di così urgente, Carol?- domandò falsamente calmo, freddandola con uno sguardo indispettito.

-Mi spiace averti interrotto nel bel mezzo di… non so neanche io cosa, ma c’è una torta che sta rischiando di crollare e bisogna rifarle i sostegni. Ci pensi tu?-

-Come sempre.- borbottò recuperando il dolce dalla mensola, cercando di non distruggerlo definitivamente.

Rientrò nello studio e guardò Rick, seduto spensierato sul vecchio forno con un biscotto in mano, il viso colpevole e il naso sporco di polvere di cioccolato. Lo fissò con un sopracciglio alzato e poggiò il dolce sul tavolo di metallo, smontandolo lentamente per poi ricostruire le parti cedevoli con il croccante; lo ricoprì nuovamente con la farcitura e vide Rick dietro di sé, il naso ancora sporco e lo sguardo curioso, puntato solo ed esclusivamente sulla torta.

-Vuoi provare?- lo guardò velocemente e sorrise vedendolo annuire lentamente –Vieni qui,- lo fece mettere al suo posto e gli mise in mano la ganache, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla –ora, con calma e senza voglia di strafare, inizi a fare dei piccoli ghirigori e poi con calma penseremo al resto.- gli si appoggiò contro la schiena e sentì Rick ridacchiare, facendo spallucce e prendendo la mano di Daryl, premendola sulla sua così da farsi guidare.  

Daryl trattenne il fiato non appena sentì il corpo di Rick rilassarsi contro di sé, vide le proprie dita stringersi intorno a quelle del vicesceriffo e sorrise, nascondendo il naso fra i suoi capelli, sentendosi improvvisamente parte di quel piccolo quadretto. Spostò i ciuffi più lunghi e ricci col la punta dell’indice e scoprì il collo, ci poggiò la guancia e continuò a muovere la mano di Rick sulla torta, ascoltandolo parlare di tutto quello che aveva nella testa. Senza farlo di proposito gli diede un timido colpetto con lo zigomo, Rick sussultò e sentì la mano di Daryl stringersi intorno alla sua. Si voltò a guardarlo e lo trovò piacevolmente vicino al proprio viso, gli occhi fissi nei suoi e la bocca socchiusa.

-Qualcosa non va?- domandò sbattendo le ciglia lentamente.

-No, hai solo della polvere di cacao sul naso.- Rick usò la mano libera per strofinarsi velocemente il viso, pulendosi alla meno peggio –Lascia stare, eri carino.- mormorò distogliendo lo sguardo.

-Che ne dici di venire da me, dopo?- gli diede un bacio su una tempia e lo vide arrossire violentemente –Potrei sdebitarmi per la cena di ieri, se vuoi.-  Daryl annuì silenzioso e tolse la ganache dalle mani di Rick e la posò sul ripiano. Portò le braccia intorno al busto dell’altro e poggiò la bocca sul collo di Rick, iniziando a baciarlo e strofinarci il viso contro, facendolo rabbrividire e sorridere allo stesso tempo. Sentì le mani del vicesceriffo posarsi sulle sue braccia e si ritrovò gli occhi di Rick fissi nei suoi, senza pensarci troppo gli diede un bacio leggero, sfiorandogli appena le labbra.

Rick gli mise una mano dietro ai capelli e, trovandosi piacevolmente avvinghiato ed incastrato con Daryl, gli premette un rovente bacio sulla bocca, facendogli socchiudere gli occhi e stringere le braccia intorno alla sua vita. Approfondirono quasi immediatamente quel leggero contatto, ritrovandosi immediatamente pressati l’uno contro l’altro e con le mani strette, impegnate nell’esplorarsi a vicenda, a fondo e con calma.

-Mi sa che la torta la prendo dopo.- Carol, così come era entrata, uscì silenziosa, facendo però sobbalzare i due, colti in flagrante. Rick però strinse maggiormente Daryl e ridacchiò contro il suo orecchio, rabbrividendo per la leggera pressione delle braccia intorno alla vita.

-Ci vediamo dopo?- domandò Daryl arrossendo.

-Ovviamente sì, a dopo.- gli diede un altro bacio ed uscì sorridendo dallo studio.

Daryl sorrise e si massaggiò una guancia, guardando con un sopracciglio alzato la scritta sulla torta: “Sei sempre nei miei pensieri,

Rick.”

*

Quando arrivò alla casa di Rick, Daryl si sistemò nervosamente la maglietta e premette lentamente il campanello, ritrovandosi dopo poco stretto dalle braccia di Rick, avviluppato a lui come una pianta rampicante. Gli diede qualche piccola pacca sulla spalla e guardò all’interno della casa, solo quando fu sicuro di non avere Carl nei dintorni baciò Rick, prendendogli il viso fra le mani e mordendogli il labbro inferiore, sorridendo. Si staccò lentamente e lo fissò negli occhi, entrò in casa lasciandosi prendere per mano e, una volta entrato in salotto, si sedette sul divano sotto gentile richiesta di Rick, che se ne andò dopo pochi minuti farneticando qualcosa su Carl.

Daryl restò seduto lì in silenzio, guardò la casa e fissò le foto sul tavolino e sul muro. Si passò le mani sulle braccia e rabbrividì silenzioso, sentendo le voci di Rick e Carl provenire dall’altra stanza. Aguzzò l’udito e cercò di capire cosa stessero borbottando, ma il ragazzino teneva la voce dannatamente bassa e Rick non era meglio. Sospirò e si grattò il mento, alzò lo sguardo e vide Rick appoggiato contro lo stipite della porta, Carl sgusciò da sotto il braccio destro del padre, salutò Daryl con un sorriso sincero e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla con fare familiare.

-Andiamo a tavola, forza.- Rick passò un braccio dietro alle spalle del figlio e lo pilotò velocemente verso la cucina –Mi raccomando, niente domande scomode.- lo rimbeccò sorridendo e gli strinse un braccio sovrappensiero.

-Papà lo so, lo so.- sbuffò e si sedette accanto a Daryl, servendogli un’abbondante porzione di Barbecue Ribs, piegando la testa di lato e porgendo a Daryl le patatine fritte.

-Grazie.- mormorò abbassando lo sguardo e notando con la coda dell’occhio un piccolo sorriso di Rick,  che lo stava fissando senza paura e senza timore.

Si sedette davanti a lui e si riempì il piatto, diede un morso alle sue costolette e vide Carl fissare Daryl sbattendo enigmatico le ciglia, mentre rigirava svogliato le patatine quasi finite della salsa barbecue. Tossicchiò attirando l’attenzione del figlio, lo fissò a lungo e Carl sospirò, abbassando lo sguardo. Rick riportò l’attenzione su Daryl e sorrise guardandolo negli occhi, notando però il suo essere sfuggente e il fascio di nervi che era diventato non appena si era seduto. Piegò la testa di lato e lo fissò, si appuntò mentalmente di chiedergli cosa avesse e lo avrebbe _sicuramente_ convinto a parlare. Riportò lo sguardo sul piatto e sulla tavola, ispezionando con meticolosità tutti i piatti; il Chicken-fried Steak era quasi finito, così come il Michigan Pasty e la Pumpkin Pie. Sorrise complimentandosi con se stesso e si passò una mano fra i capelli, ticchettò le unghie sul tavolo e fissò l’orologio, pregando mentalmente di vedere Carl andarsene in camera assonnato, come di suo solito nei giorni di scuola. Voleva parlare con Daryl, doveva mettere in luce alcuni punti della loro situazione: non sapeva come comportarsi nei suoi confronti; cosa fare e cosa non fare.

Quando Carl se ne andò dal salotto, salutando il padre e Daryl con un grande sorriso, Rick scalò più vicino a Daryl sul divano, passando un braccio dietro alla sua testa per metterlo sullo schienale, guardandolo attentamente e con occhi preoccupati per l’espressione a disagio dell’altro. Trattenne il respiro per alcuni istanti e gli carezzò i capelli lentamente, respirando piano e osservando l’aria tesa defluire da Daryl, ora rilassato sotto le attenzioni di Rick.

-Ehi- disse arrossendo visibilmente –tutto bene?-

Rick annuì velocemente e gli prese il viso fra le mani: -Tu, tutto bene?- Daryl sorrise e piegò la testa di lato, sbattendo le ciglia sorridente –La cena è andata bene, no?- si arricciò qualche ciocca di capelli intorno alle dita e gli diede un bacio sorridendo, sentendolo mugugnare qualcosa contro la sua bocca –Che hai detto?-

-Che… nulla, niente di importante.-

-Daryl- Rick sollevò un sopracciglio e si fece più vicino, lo guardò negli occhi e poggiò la fronte contro la sua, sospirando e stringendogli le mani intorno al viso –cosa c’è? Puoi parlare con me, lo sai.-

L’altro scosse il capo e abbassò gli occhi, si morse il labbro inferiore e tossicchiò a disagio, notando come Rick lo osservasse attentamente: -Lascia perdere, è solo una preoccupazione stupida.- Rick alzò un sopracciglio e scosse la testa, carezzandogli le guance e i capelli, attorcigliandoseli alle dita –Non ci riesco, mi dispiace non ci riesco.- si alzò dal divano e sospirò  -Per te è così naturale, così semplice, mentre io non riesco a lasciarmi andare, ho paura di fare qualche cazzata.- arricciò il naso e si grattò il retro della testa, abbassando lo sguardo amareggiato. Sapeva di aver usato le parole sbagliate, ma non ne aveva trovate di migliori.

Rick si alzò sorridendo, gli prese il viso fra le mani e cercò di guardarlo negli occhi, seppure Daryl si ostinasse ad averli puntati sul pavimento. Pregò che Carl non decidesse di tornare in salotto proprio in quel momento e gli infilò le dita fra i capelli, li tirò appena per cercare di attirare la sua attenzione ma non ottenne nulla, solo una manciata di mormorii indistinti e appena abbozzati. Dai capelli lasciò scivolare le mani sulla schiena di Daryl, lo vide irrigidirsi e non esitò ad abbracciarlo, premendogli appena il viso contro il suo collo così da “inglobarlo” con le sue braccia. Daryl si ritrovò nuovamente addosso a Rick, in piedi a dondolare nella stanza come due ragazzini al ballo di fine anno, ma non si sentiva affatto a disagio né provava l’impulso di sottrarsi da tutto quello. Tutt’altro si strinse maggiormente a Rick, baciandolo lentamente sul collo con fare provocatore, ritrovandosi ben presto con i polpacci premuti contro il divano, la schiena percorsa dai brividi e il cuore che martellava nel petto.

Dal piano di sopra alcuni rumori li fecero separare, si osservarono negli occhi per alcuni istanti e Daryl sentì le guance colorarsi di un dolce color porpora. Si sedettero nuovamente sul divano e Carl passò davanti a loro, li guardò appena e sbadigliò assonnato, arruffandosi i capelli e prendendo la bottiglia d’acqua posta sul mobile del salotto. Rick gli diede la buonanotte, ricevendo in cambio un grugnito.

-Proprio come te.- mormorò Rick contro l’orecchio di Daryl, sentendolo sorridere e scuotere la testa.

*

Rick passò due settimane passando le ore libere nella piccola pasticceria di Daryl, insieme a lui nel laboratorio ascoltando Carol parlare e parlare, finendo col sorridersi a vicenda e nascondersi dietro alle pile di scatole e scatoloni, facendo borbottare Carol. Anche Daryl andava spesso nella centrale ma nessuno faceva domande, soprattutto quando si ritrovavano con Merle che poltriva nelle poltrone, facendo rumore attirando l’attenzione di tutti. Daryl ogni volta era costretto a riportarlo in pasticceria, sbattendolo dietro al bancone con Carol, tornando poi a corsa in centrale per passare un po’ di tempo con Rick, felice di averlo intorno.

Non avevano mai affrontato il fatto che, molte notti, Daryl restasse sveglio a casa sua. Rick sapeva quando dormiva e quando restava sveglio; ormai conosceva troppo bene e troppo a fondo le occhiaie dell’altro e i suoi grugniti assonnati. Non sapeva perché non dormisse mai, non voleva nemmeno saperlo a dire il vero; o meglio, avrebbe anche voluto saperlo ma solo se era ciò che voleva anche Daryl, non era sua intenzione costringerlo a parlare di qualcosa che, evidentemente, lo preoccupava.

-Vieni da me stasera?- domandò Rick poggiando la penna sulla scrivania, alzando lo sguardo verso Daryl.

-Sarei dovuto uscire con Carol e Merle, ma non ho molta voglia. Passo dopo, magari porto la cena se vuoi.-

Rick annuì velocemente e tossì, finendo col rabbrividire e tirare su col naso ad occhi socchiusi, facendo preoccupare Daryl. Si avvicinò a lui e gli carezzò i capelli con apprensione, passandogli una mano sulla fronte per capire se avesse la febbre, se stesse male. La pelle scottava e i piccoli mugugni, misti a dei sospiri profondi, gli fecero capire che aveva la temperatura alta, gli occhi lucidi e il respiro pesante, e come se non bastasse si ritrovò a reggergli la testa con le mani. Lo fece alzare dalla sedia e lo convinse a seguirlo in auto, lo prese per mano stando attento a non correre troppo, dato che il colore pallido di Rick non prometteva nulla di buono. Salutò Maggie e vide Shane accigliarsi, non ci badò molto e trascinò Rick in auto, vedendo la testa poggiarsi contro il finestrino e gli occhi chiudersi stanchi.

Quando arrivò a casa, lo svegliò sorridendo e gli diede un bacio sulla fronte, gli passò un braccio sotto le spalle e bussò alla porta di casa, trovando Carl mezzo addormentato con i capelli arruffati. Il sonno andò via dalla faccia del ragazzino non appena vide il padre pallido, stanco e con le occhiaie a fargli compagnia, ma non fece nulla se non farli entrare sospirando e scuotendo il capo. Daryl si guardò intorno e lo portò in camera, lo mise sotto ai lenzuoli e iniziò a frugare nei cassetti alla ricerca del termometro. Carl bussò e Daryl gli fece cenno di entrare sorridendo, vide che in mano reggeva degli antidolorifici e delle aspirine, con il termometro infilato in mezzo a tutte le confezioni. Lo ringraziò e gli promise di occuparsi lui della cena e di tutto quello di cui avesse bisogno.

-Rick- Daryl si sedette sul letto e gli tolse dei ciuffi di capelli dagli occhi, sorrise e prese il termometro, porgendoglielo senza dire nulla –come stai?-

-Mi fa male la testa.- mormorò arricciandosi contro Daryl, premendo la fronte calda contro la maglietta di cotone –Non voglio avere la febbre.- borbottò stropicciandosi gli occhi, guardando Daryl prendere il termometro ed accenderlo. 

-Te l’avevo detto ieri di metterti il giaccone perché pioveva.- sospirò e gli carezzò i capelli, li strinse fra le dita e vide gli occhi di Rick richiudersi sotto alle sue mani, prima di sentire il “bip” del termometro stava dormendo, rannicchiato contro il suo fianco con una mano stretta intorno al suo avambraccio. Riprese il termometro e sospirò, si alzò dal letto e raggiunse Carl in cucina, dove si stava gustando in silenzio un piatto di pasta, osservando la televisione svogliato.

-Ne vuoi un po’?- domandò porgendogli un altro piatto colmo, fumante e profumato. Carl lo guardò sorridendo e tentò di aprire la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma si zittì e abbassò il capo tossicchiando –Tu e papà state insieme?- chiese grattandosi il naso, fissò Daryl senza però far trapelare alcuna emozione.

Daryl lo guardò negli occhi e sentì le guance scottare appena, era ovvio che temesse la reazione del ragazzino e, di conseguenza, non sapeva cosa rispondere. Si affidò al suo buonsenso e sospirò lentamente: -Sì, sì.- osservò attentamente il ragazzino e lo vide sorridere per alcuni istanti, un sorriso flebile e quasi invisibile, quel tanto che bastava per tranquillizzare Daryl.

-Bene, bene- il ragazzino si alzò dalla sedia e mise il proprio piatto nel lavandino –ne ero sicuro.- sbadigliò e tornò a sedersi davanti a Daryl.

-Devi andare a scuola domani?- Carl annuì e aggrottò le sopracciglia –Ti accompagno io, non credo che Rick possa accompagnarti.-

*

Daryl si stese nel letto vicino a Rick, gli passò le mani dietro alla schiena e se lo tirò sul petto, gli mise una mano fra i capelli e sorrise sentendolo mugugnare e stringersi a lui, premendo la fronte meno calda contro il suo collo. Respirò a fondo e si strinse a lui sorridendo, gli mise una mano fra i capelli e lo sentì svegliarsi lentamente, strusciando una guancia sul suo petto e borbottando qualche parola. Daryl sorrise e si girò su un fianco portando Rick con sé, lo strinse e poggiò la bocca contro la clavicola, mordicchiò lentamente la pelle ancora accaldata e sentì qualche mugolio provenire da Rick, segno che era finalmente sveglio.

-Ehi- mormorò contro l’orecchio, facendo sorridere Rick –come stai?-

-Meglio, ma ho ancora mal di testa.- tirò su col naso e si rannicchiò contro di lui –Ho caldo.-

Daryl sorrise e infilò il naso nei capelli di Rick, si strofinò contro di lui con il viso e sentì Rick sospirare profondamente, si ritrovò le sue mani sul viso e gli morse sorridente il polpastrello dell’indice, avvertì la sua risatina inondargli i timpani e i capelli sfiorargli il collo. Si strinse a lui e gli fece poggiare la testa sul suo petto, sorridendo non appena lo sentì accoccolarsi su di lui.

*

-Spegni.- Rick ridacchio e sorrise furbo –Spegni, Rick.-  alzò maggiormente il volume e sorrise –Ti prego, spegni. Spegni.- gli morse il braccio lentamente e tolse la mano dalla radio, poggiata sopra al comodino. Rick sorrise e premette nuovamente il tasto del volume, facendo sbuffare Daryl rassegnato.

Lo guardò sorridendo e si rannicchiò contro il suo fianco, poggiò la testa contro il petto e sorrise vedendo Daryl sospirare rassegnato, pronto a passare un’altra ora a crogiolarsi nel letto, sotto alle lenzuola a ridere e a parlare di tutto ciò che volevano. Rick tentava di andare oltre a dei semplici baci, tentava di portare il loro rapporto oltre a quel punto, ma non sempre trovava Daryl disposto a fare qualche piccolo passo avanti; Daryl non riusciva nemmeno a guardarlo negli occhi quando poggiava le mani sui suoi fianchi, rimaneva fermo a fissare il lenzuolo mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

-Pensavo- mormorò strusciando una guancia contro il petto nudo –sarebbe carino andare in campeggio tutti insieme, magari quando starò meglio.-

-Sì, a Carl piacerebbe sicuramente e poi fra poco iniziano le vacanze primaverili.-

-Pensavo di andarci la settimana prossima, ti andrebbe?- Daryl annuì lentamente e gli carezzò i capelli sorridendo, guardandolo negli occhi –Mi passi il termometro, per favore?- gli diede un bacio sotto alla mascella e sbatté le ciglia felice.

Daryl allungò la mano sul comodino e spense la radio, prese il termometro e glielo porse con fare pensieroso, gli poggiò una mano sulla fronte e non lo sentì scottare come il giorno prima, la temperatura gli si era abbassata leggermente e sembrava stare meglio. La musica country riprese a martellare nella piccola camera, anche l’odio di Daryl riprese a fargli bollire il sangue nelle vene: non sopportava quella musica, non ci riusciva proprio.

 Riuscì a spegnere la radio nuovamente e sentì qualche rumore provenire da fuori la porta, si alzò e Rick ricadde sul letto addormentato. Zampettò fuori dalla camera e vide Carl scendere lentamente le scale, mordendosi il labbro ad ogni rumore che faceva.

-Tutto bene?-

Il ragazzino sobbalzò sulle scale, si voltò di scatto verso Daryl e sospirò, annuì velocemente e si sistemò i capelli dietro alle orecchie: -Avete già fatto colazione?-

-No. Andiamo, vedo se riesco a cucinare qualcosa.-

Carl sorrise e scese giù dalle scale, andò a corsa in cucina e si sedette sul piccolo sgabello vicino al fornello, si grattò annoiato un gomito e vide Daryl prendere le tazze e il bollitore dell’acqua, riempito adeguatamente e pronto a fare un buon caffè ad entrambi. Prima di porgere la tazza a Carl, gli versò un po’ di latte insieme al caffè e un cucchiaino di zucchero, vedendo sorridere il ragazzino mentre gli porgeva una fetta di torta ai mirtilli e lamponi.

*

Carl, nonostante fossero solo le cinque del mattino, era già sveglio e pronto, con i bagagli pronti e i capelli- troppo lunghi, diamine- raccolti in un codino arruffato, sfatto e tenuto su alla meno peggio. Suo padre era ancora nascosto in bagno a prepararsi, il borsone con i vestiti era ammassato vicino alla porta della casa, insieme ad un sacco di colore nero che era stato chiuso, quasi ermeticamente, e posto sopra ad ogni altra cosa. Carl si stropicciò un occhio e sbadigliò, guardò l’orologio e si avvicinò alla cucina, silenzioso vi entrò e cercò la caffettiera con lo sguardo. Allungò la propria mano verso la mensola ma la voce del padre lo raggiunse dal bagno, intimandogli di aprire la porta e far entrare Daryl, facendo svanire l’idea di gustarsi un caffè allungato col latte dalla mente di Carl.

Raggiunse la porta e girò il pomello. Daryl gli sorrise e gli porse un sacchetto di carta scura insieme ad un bicchiere fumante di cappuccino. Carl sbatté le palpebre prima di capire cosa fosse, prese tutto fra le mani e lo poggiò sul tavolo, decidendo di occuparsi prima dei bagagli che della colazione. Caricò i borsoni nel bagagliaio della Jeep di Daryl, vicino alle tende e a tutto il necessario, chiuse lo sportello e tornò in casa a corsa, afferrò la colazione e tornò a corsa in auto, accendendo la radio.

-Rick?- Daryl si avvicinò alla porta chiusa del bagno e poggiò l’orecchio contro il legno bianco.

-Ehi, arrivo.- rispose l’interessato, aprendo di poco la porta. Daryl non entrò in bagno, restò fermo vicino alla porta con una tempia poggiata contro il legno laccato. Rick spalancò la porta e lo afferrò per il bavero della camicia, lo tirò a sé e lo guardò negli occhi con la fronte attaccata alla sua. Lo baciò dolcemente e gli leccò le labbra, scorrendo le mani lungo il suo petto e sulla schiena, tenendolo sempre più vicino a lui con gli occhi chiusi e il respiro mozzato.

Daryl si staccò appena poggiando i palmi della mani contro il collo di Rick: -Carl è in macchina, andiamo.- prese un respiro più profondo e fece un passo indietro, guardando però attentamente il viso di Rick, più riposato del solito.

Prima di uscire di casa, Rick gli passò un braccio intorno al collo e gli premette un bacio sulle tempie e uno sulla punta del naso, facendolo sbuffare e sorridere allo stesso tempo. Salirono in auto e Carl guardò il padre e inarcò un sopracciglio, tornò nuovamente contro il finestrino e sospirò. Daryl sorrise e poggiò la mano sul cambio, stringendo il pomello e alzando di poco il volume della radio con l’altra mano. Rick poggiò la propria sulla sua e ingranò la retromarcia con lui, lo guardò da sotto le ciglia e Daryl sgranò gli occhi, sentendo qualcosa _crescere_ dentro il petto. Voleva solo arrivare il prima possibile e piazzare le tende, il sacco a pelo di Carl e quello suo e di Rick. Ne aveva trovato uno per due persone su internet, era grande quanto un letto matrimoniale e per ripiegarlo ci aveva messo troppo, decisamente troppo. Era morbido e comodo, caldo ed accogliente, e lui non vedeva l’ora di passarci tre notti dentro, con Rick accoccolato contro di lui e il suo profumo a cullarlo come una dolce ninnananna.

Rick gli strinse la mano, si avvicinò a lui e gli poggiò un bacio di farfalla sulle labbra, erano fermi allo “stop” e Daryl poté sorridere tranquillo e ricambiare con più enfasi, baciandolo con maggiore trasporto. Nei sedili posteriori, Carl li guardava mezzo addormentato, con un piccolo sorriso in viso.

-Carl!- il ragazzino sobbalzò e si stropicciò gli occhi, guardando stralunato il padre –Siamo arrivati, scendi.- guardò i capelli fermi nel codino e sorrise solare. Il figlio borbottò qualche parola sconnessa e saltò giù dalla Jeep, prendendo il proprio borsone senza dire una parola.

Si guardò attorno e vide Daryl già intento ad aprire con mosse secche il sacco delle tende, mentre i picchetti erano posti accanto a lui. Le tolse dalle rispettive buste e, una volta afferratane una per i bordi, le scosse velocemente, aprendole e poggiandole sull’erba asciutta e tiepida grazie al sole. Carl si accovacciò accanto a lui e prese un picchetto, lo piantò nell’erba e seguì passo passo le istruzioni che Daryl gli suggeriva di tanto in tanto. Rick si era seduto sotto ad un albero con le braccia conserte, la testa poggiata contro il tronco e gli occhi socchiusi, intento a godersi il tepore del sole contro la pelle e la leggera brezza mattutina.

-Hai intenzione di aiutarmi o meno?- Daryl si avvicinò a lui e lo guardò con gli occhi socchiusi, fissandolo male e senza spostare lo sguardo cristallino dalla sua figura, mettendolo in soggezione e facendogli balzare il cuore in gola.

Ric si sporse verso di lui e piegò la testa di lato, sorrise e guardò di sfuggita Carl- intento a sistemare la propria tenda-, poggiò una mano sul collo di Daryl e lo baciò lentamente, strofinando il naso contro il suo e puntellandosi sulle ginocchia, così da ritrovarsi alla sua stessa altezza per poterlo baciare meglio, con più trasporto e con maggiore enfasi, facendo schioccare le labbra una volta staccatosi da lui. Le mani rimasero dietro al suo collo, arricciandosi intorno ai ciuffi più lunghi. Lo guardò negli occhi attentamente, sorrise e gli morse lentamente una guancia, emettendo un piccolo sospiro col naso, che andò ad infrangersi contro la pelle del collo di Daryl.

-Questo non aiuta- borbottò sospirando e stringendogli le mani sui fianchi –mi devi aiutare ugualmente, chiaro?- si alzò e gli tese una mano, esortandolo a stringerla e ad alzarsi, così da poterlo aiutare a sistemare le tende, senza lasciare Carl da solo.

Rick si puntellò sulle mani e si avvicinò alle tende, posò una mano sulle spalle di Carl e si inginocchiò insieme a lui, prese i propri oggetti e li mise nella tenda che avrebbe condiviso con Daryl, lasciando Carl da solo nella sua tenda per la notte; non che al ragazzino dispiacesse- tutt’altro-, ma non aveva intenzione di sentirli parlare, ridacchiare e borbottare per tutta la notte.

-Andiamo a pesca, dopo?- gli chiese sperando in un sì dal padre, che annuì sorridendo e stropicciandogli i capelli, ora sciolti e mossi dal leggero venticello. Rick annuì nuovamente e si alzò in piedi, afferrando le canne da pesca –Non… non dovremmo sistemare qui?- chiese Carl, osservandolo.

-Ci penseremo dopo.- gli fece l’occhiolino e guardò Daryl carponi nella tenda, intento a sistemare i loro sacchi a pelo.

*

_Le luci nella piccola casa tornarono a splendere, in un giorno cupo le luci del soggiorno della casa ricominciarono a colorare il cielo. I fiori nel prato erano traboccanti di pioggia,i vetri delle finestre erano tempestati dalle gocce trasparenti e il piccolo gingillo posto sulla porta dondolava nel vento. I due uomini in quella casa erano seduti nel portico, una birra nelle loro mani e una sigaretta a fargli compagnia._

_Guardavano la pioggia picchiettare sul prato, sui fiori e sull’auto parcheggiata nella piazzola con l’erba ormai gialla, anche se era primavera e- di tanto in tanto- il sole splendeva alto nel cielo, scottando appena la pelle delle persone e l’asfalto della città. La temperatura tiepida aveva spinto tutti i cittadini ad uscire nonostante la pioggia, nonostante l’odore pungente dei pini presenti in tutti i parchi. Anche i bambini scorrazzavano sotto alle piccole gocce trasparenti quasi argentati sotto quei piccoli occhi vispi, allegri e giocosi._

_Solo in quella casa, piccola ed accogliente, non c’era un rumore, una parola. C’erano solo i due uomini seduti sul portico, con le loro birre e le loro sigarette. Si guardavano di tanto in tanto, restando in silenzio però, si sfioravano la mano ogni volta che dovevano bere, che dovevano prendere un tiro dalla sigaretta, poggiata sul posacenere. La quiete trapelava da ogni poro dei loro visi, la felicità era ciò che risultava maggiormente su di loro, anche se il silenzio- pian piano- diventava sempre più pesante, facendo martellare le tempie ad entrambi. Uno dei due aveva il viso lievemente tumefatto, un occhio nero e il labbro rotto, anche se si capiva che erano ferite vecchie. L’altro, invece, aveva una mano fasciata, con la garza costellata da tante piccole macchioline sulle nocche. Entrambi scrutavano i particolari dell’altro, sorridendo e scuotendo il capo sconsolati._

_Il cielo grigio catturò l’attenzione di entrambi, si ritrovano a guardare il manto plumbeo per un’ora buona, sfiorandosi e afferrandosi le mani senza farlo di proposito; eppure, una volta resisi conto di ciò che era accaduto, non fecero altro se non avvicinarsi ancora di più, facendo cozzare le loro teste insieme._

_*_

-Daryl, guarda!- Carl corse da lui e gli porse un secchio pieno di pesci, gongolando felice –Pensavo fosse più difficile pescare.- ammise sedendosi accanto all’uomo, poggiando la propria spalla contro la sua, solida come una roccia.

-Ha un culo sfacciato.- 

-Rick! Per favore, moderati. Ha solo quindici anni, non diciotto.- borbottò Daryl, facendo ridere Carl.

-Lui dice di peggio.-

-Non è vero!-

-Piantatela voi due.- si alzò in piedi e prese il secchio, osservando i pesci con gli occhi sbarrati, acquosi e bianchi. Ce n’erano abbastanza per sfamare un esercito, piccolo ma pur sempre un esercito. Frugò nel proprio zaino, estrasse l’accendino e il pacco di sigarette, ne accese una e si sedette davanti al falò improvvisato, accendendo i rametti secchi –Rick, aprili, togli gli scarti, spellali e passameli.- guardò l’espressione di Rick cambiare e sorrise non appena vide o sguardo schifato dell’uomo –Come non detto.- mugugnò accovacciandosi davanti al fuoco scoppiettante.

Sentì un paio di braccia avvilupparsi intorno alle sue braccia, bloccandolo; un paio di gambe si strinsero intorno ai suoi fianchi, mentre la barba pungente gli fece pizzicare il collo. Si voltò appena e vide Rick sorridergli dolce, il mento poggiato su una sua spalla e una mano sul suo petto, proprio sopra al cuore, che batteva più rapidamente del solito a causa sua. Rick rise e gli morse il collo, sorrise sentendolo borbottare qualcosa su Carl, anche se- preso com’era dal cucinare il pesce- non si era accorto che il ragazzo si era rintanato nella tenda a leggere fumetti. Rick ne aveva subito approfittato per ricercare un po’ di intimità con lui, standogli vicino per poterlo abbracciare, stringere e baciare come ogni notte.

-Dovremmo mangiare, è quasi pronto.- Rick mugugnò contro il suo orecchio e si staccò da lui, gli sorrise e gli poggiò un bacio sulla fronte, afferrandogli i capelli con la mano destra –Vedo se Carl è pronto ad uscire dal suo bunker.- si sgranchì le gambe e si avvicinò alla tenda del ragazzino, scostando appena un lembo per poterci entrare.

Daryl rimase ad osservare il fuoco scoppiettare, guardò il pesce cuocere e la pelle scurirsi dopo pochi istanti sulle fiamme vive. Prese il pesce e lo mise nei piatti, aprì la verdura che si erano portati da casa e l’ammucchiò alla meno peggio nel contenitore trasparente, scivolò lentamente più lontano dal fuoco e si portò una gamba al petto, usandola come tavolino per poggiarsi il proprio piatto. Rick riemerse dalla tenda di Carl con il ragazzino, si sedettero accanto a lui e Carl poggiò la testa contro la sua spalla, facendo finire quel dannato codino negli occhi di Daryl. Sorrise, però, e strinse un braccio intorno alle spalle del ragazzo; Rick era seduto dall’altra parte, spalla contro spalla, testa contro testa e mani nelle mani.

Carl si riempì il piatto e iniziò a mangiare di gusto, lanciando trapelare di tanto in tanto una reazione positiva ogni qualvolta che addentava il pesce. Rick sorrise e strinse sorridente il braccio destro, mormorò un “grazie” contro il suo orecchio e focalizzò la propria attenzione sul pesce, riempiendosi la bocca e masticando silenzioso, ascoltando Carl fare domande e Daryl rispondere, pacato e quieto come di suo solito.

Passarono tutta la serata davanti al fuoco, abbracciati e avvolti da una coperta di lana, seppur fuori non facesse tanto freddo. Carl si era rannicchiato in mezzo ai due uomini, finendo col dormire su di loro dopo pochi istanti, stringendosi a Daryl e poggiando la testa contro la sua spalla. L’uomo gli prese delicatamente le gambe e, tenendolo saldo al petto, si alzò lentamente e con fatica dal suolo, portandolo poi nella tenda. Lo poggiò sul sacco a pelo e lo avvolse con la coperta verdognola, sentendolo sospirare e vedendolo arricciarsi su se stesso per dormire.

-Daryl- l’uomo sobbalzò e si voltò di scatto –Ehi- Rick sorrise e si passò una mano sul viso liscio –ho già spento il fuoco, possiamo andare a dormire, se vuoi.- Daryl annuì e gli diede un piccolo bacio sul collo, sentendo Rick trattenere il fiato e sorridere.

Si ritrovò nella tenda, steso sul sacco a pelo con Rick sopra di sé, le dita strette intorno ai suoi capelli e il respiro che si infrangeva lentamente contro il suo collo. Non poté fare nient’altro se non abbracciare Rick e poggiare le proprie mani dietro al suo collo, tirandolo contro di sé per poterlo baciare, stringere e ad avvolgere come aveva sempre fatto lui durante la notte, proteggendolo con la propria schiena, tenendolo stretto al petto. Si era sempre chiesto come potesse star fermo ogni notte, come potesse non muovere un muscolo o girarsi dalla parte opposta. Lui di notte di muoveva, scalciava e lo picchiava ogni qualvolta che spostava un braccio; non era mai stato calmo, di notte. Rick non si lamentava mai però.

Daryl gli premette una mano sulla schiena, sorrise e lasciò vagare lo sguardo sul viso di Rick: -Dovremmo… uhm, entrare nei sacchi a pelo?- chiese facendo ridacchiare Daryl, che si puntellò sui gomiti e gli diede un bacio di farfalla.

-C’è un sacco a pelo, Rick, e ci siamo sopra.- aprì la zip laterale e scivolò giù, intrufolandosi subito dentro al morbido cotone, socchiudendo gli occhi –Allora, entri o no?- si stropicciò un occhio e gli sorrise, arricciando il naso e sbadigliando.

-Hai sonno?- domandò stendendosi accanto a lui, circondandogli il petto con un braccio e strusciando la testa contro la sua spalla. Daryl annuì e cercò nel buio gli occhi di Rick –Chiudi gli occhi.- bisbigliò, iniziando a tracciare delle linee irregolari sul suo petto, facendo rabbrividire Daryl e facendolo mugugnare qualcosa –Rilassati e non parlare.- lo ammonì sorridendo, baciandogli lentamente una guancia.

Con entrambe le mani iniziò a massaggiargli lentamente il petto, le spalle e i fianchi, gli strinse poi i lembi della maglia e l’alzò lentamente, facendo irrigidire Daryl che però rimase in silenzio, senza opporsi né muoversi. Rick insinuò le dita sotto al tessuto e, per la prima volta, sentì il calore della pelle, i brividi che poteva provocargli solo sfiorandolo. Scivolò lentamente su di lui e lo avvolse col proprio calore, facendolo sprofondare in una sorta di torpore insieme a lui. Daryl miagolò contro il suo orecchio e portò le mani sulla sua schiena, aggrappandosi a lui con le dita e baciandolo dolcemente, mordendogli il labbro inferiore.

La mattina seguente, Rick si svegliò sentendo qualcosa premere contro il suo fianco. Aprì leggermente gli occhi e vide Daryl dormire con la bocca schiusa, le sopracciglia aggrottate e le mani ancora sulla sua schiena. Abbassò lo sguardo e vide la maglietta grigia, che aveva usato per tutta la notte come cuscino, adornata da una strisciolina di sudore che diventava più grande mano a mano che scendeva con gli occhi. Erano andati a dormire con i pantaloni della tuta, erano morbidi e comodi durante la notte, ma su Daryl erano stranamente in tensione. Rick sorrise, premette un bacio sul collo di Daryl e riportò l’attenzione sui pantaloni, socchiudendo gli occhi.

-Mhn- era un sogno, un fantastico sogno fin troppo reale. Era come se fosse vera la mano fra i suoi capelli, la bocca contro la propria e un’altra mano vicino al suo bacino, che scivolava piano verso la sua virilità –Uhmf, mh Rick…- piegò la testa di lato e ansimò con la bocca aperta, sentendo la mano stringere il suo membro teso e la bocca baciargli la pelle dietro all’orecchio. Da quando stava con Rick, ogni tanto gli capitava di sognare situazioni ambigue, ma mai- mai- si era ritrovato a provare così tante emozioni e sensazioni.

Gli sembrava di sentire anche il respiro accaldato di Rick contro il collo; la mano era stranamente calda e confortevole più del solito; i pantaloni non sembravano nemmeno premergli realmente addosso, come se fossero sollevati. Gli sembrava quasi di sentire il proprio respiro accelerato; il cuore battergli nelle orecchie, nelle tempie e nello stomaco; poteva sentire anche il piacere coglierlo impreparato, portandolo ad arricciare le dita delle mani e dei piedi.

Mugugnò, ansimò e gemette come ogni volta, solo che erano più veri e più forti: -Daryl, Daryl fai piano.-

Anche la voce di Rick sembrava vera, Daryl non poté fare altro se non gemere ancora di più, stringendo le mani nel sacco a pelo, spalancando finalmente gli occhi. Sbatté le palpebre più volte e vide Rick sorridergli, aprì la bocca per respirare e si strofinò la faccia, mugolando e afferrando i capelli dell’altro con una mano, trascinandolo contro di sé per poterlo baciare e per potergli mordere il labbro inferiore. Gli strinse la mano fra i capelli e lo guardò con occhi imploranti, uggiolando contro la sua guancia.

-Fai piano, per favore, fai piano.- pompò più velocemente e sentì Daryl ansimare contro il suo orecchio, ritrovandosi a infilare le unghie nella sua cute –Daryl ehi… piano.- sorrise per farlo sentire a suo agio, contendo di provocargli piacere.

Daryl infilò la propria mano nei pantaloni di Rick, scavalcò la barriera dei boxer e strinse nel proprio pugno l’erezione svettante dell’altro, cercando di imitare i suoi gesti. Gli diede un bacio sul collo e finì col mordere la pelle sulla clavicola, gli strinse ancora i capelli e mugugnò contro il suo collo, non riuscì a non fare altro se non gemere, gemere e uggiolare contro di Rick. Sorrisero, Daryl cercò di sfilargli la maglia, ma le mani gli tremavano e non riusciva nemmeno a sorridere perché la mano di Rick gli faceva provare sensazioni mai provate prima. Rick si tolse la maglia da solo, sfilò anche quella di Daryl ed osservò il suo petto, privo di imperfezioni e perfetto per lui.

Non poteva credere di star per assaggiare quella pelle candida. L’avrebbe toccata, baciata, morsa e sfiorata solo per vederla scossa dai brividi. Quel fantastico petto si sollevava ad ogni grande respiro, i capelli arruffati non facevano altro se non farlo sembrare un piccolo gatto indifeso, mentre le braccia possenti erano ancora strette intorno al suo collo gli servivano più come sicurezza, che come appiglio. Rick sfiorò il petto con le dita, passando in mezzo all’addome e fermandosi al bordo dei pantaloni, tornando poi lentamente verso l’alto, stavolta però a palmo aperto, facendo così sospirare Daryl sotto di lui.

-Papà?-

Rick si immobilizzò e Daryl si irrigidì spalancando gli occhi: -Carl? Tutto bene?- chiese il padre, affrettandosi a rimettere la maglia, seguito da Daryl.

-Sì, mi era solo sembrato di sentire qualche rumore uhm, strano.- Rick sorrise e guardò Daryl, nascosto dai propri capelli con le guance rossastre –Pensavo che qualcuno stesse male.- l’uomo carezzò i capelli dell’altro e gli diede un piccolo bacio sulla nuca, aggiustandogli il colletto della maglia.

Entrambi si alzarono dal sacco a pelo, riordinarono la tenda alla meno peggio e, prima di uscire fuori per rifare i bagagli, si baciarono lentamente, sfiorandosi e stringendosi come ogni volta; solo che la presa era più ferrea e dolce allo stesso tempo. Daryl si strinse a lui e portò le braccia intorno al collo di Rick, poggiò la fronte contro la sua e lo guardò negli occhi, gli baciò piano la punta del naso e infine sorrise, arricciandosi i capelli fra le dita.

*

La pasticceria non era mai stata così calda, neanche il forno poteva eguagliare il calore di quel pomeriggio, di quel sole che picchiava incessante sulla vetrata del negozio. Daryl si passò una mano fra i capelli e alzò il condizionatore, sospirando felice quando l’aria fredda gli colpì il viso accaldato. Sbadigliò e vide il cellulare lampeggiare sopra alla cassa, lo afferrò e lesse velocemente il messaggio di Carl, che gli riferiva di non cucinare anche per lui quella sera, visto che sarebbe andato a dormire da un amico.

Rientrò nel laboratorio e accese di nuovo il ventilatore, poggiò il cellulare su una mensola e ricominciò ad impastare gli ingredienti insieme. Quella sera sarebbe stato da solo con Rick, era da quasi due mesi che non aveva un momento con lui- da quella sera in tenda- e non vedeva l’ora di godersi un’ottima cena seduti sul divano o al tavolo della cucina, chiacchierando e sfiorandosi le dita come sempre. Dopo cena, si sarebbero spostati sul letto, con l’intenzione di guardare un film per poi finire con lo sbaciucchiarsi come ragazzini, sorridendo e ridacchiando.

Avrebbe voluto anche andare oltre, dopo quella mattina nella tenda. Si era sentito a proprio agio con lui, sotto di lui con le mani intorno al suo collo, i capelli sul viso e gli occhi legati con quelli di Rick. Non ne avevano più parlato, non avevano mai affrontato quel discorso, preferivano starsene in silenzio piuttosto che parlare di ciò che avevano fatto. Non che a Daryl non andasse bene, anzi, non gli riusciva parlare di quelle cose, preferiva starsene nel suo angolino a guardare Rick ridacchiare con Carl, anche se poteva percepire il lieve filo di tensione presente in casa.

-Ehi- Daryl si voltò di scatto verso la porta sul retro e sorrise –che fai?- Rick entrò nel laboratorio, poggiando il proprio cappello sul tavolo più vicino –Che freddo che c’è qui, non pensi di spegnere il ventilatore?-

-No, ho dannatamente caldo. Il forno fa fottutamente caldo, non riesco a staccarlo.- poggiò il fondoschiena contro il tavolo di acciaio e incrociò le braccia –Carl non c’è stasera, mi ha mandato un messaggio poco fa. Pensavo che potessimo, uhm non so, prenderci qualcosa da mangiare al supermercato e tornare a casa.-

-Perché non usciamo? Potremmo andare, se vuoi ovviamente.- abbassò lo sguardo e lo rialzò insicuro, grattandosi il retro della testa.

-Certo.- Daryl si tirò i capelli indietro con una mano, guardò Rick e lo prese per un braccio, tirandolo verso di sé –Com’è andata oggi a lavoro?- domandò portandogli le braccia intorno al collo, infilando le mani sotto alla camicia sudata.

-Bene, non è successo niente di interessante, a parte le scartoffie.- pigolò sorridendo, notando la barba chiara di Daryl, gli occhi guizzanti e il respiro leggero –Tu invece?- piegò la testa contro il suo collo e gli diede un bacio, stringendo appena la pelle fra i denti. Gli era mancato poter stare con lui in questo modo, senza nessuno intorno e senza la paura di essere visti da Carl; nonostante tutto, non voleva dare spettacolo davanti a suo figlio.

-Bene, tranne per il caldo è andato tutto bene.- mugolò portando una mano fra i capelli di Rick, intento a mordergli il collo e a leccargli la pelle dietro l’orecchio –Rick… potrebbe entrare qualcuno… Rick.- mugugnò ansimando e poggiando la guancia contro la testa riccioluta dell’uomo, ritrovandosi a sentire le sue mani sul sedere e sulla schiena.

-Fra quanto stacchi?- domandò smettendo di mordergli il collo, fissandolo negli occhi sorridendo.

-Tra un’ora. Devo solo tornare a casa a farmi la doccia e poi vengo da te.- mormorò carezzandogli la testa, arricciandosi i ciuffi più lunghi intorno alle dita –Pensavo di fare qualche dolce per domattina, sai, così Carl non si lamenta dei cereali.- ridacchiò arricciando il naso, sentendo le guance imporporarsi.

-Mh-mh, va bene. Allora ci vediamo dopo?-

-Certo.-

-Daryl- si fermò sulla soglia della porta e lo guardò negli occhi –Niente, niente.-

L’altro annuì, sorrise e gli fece un cenno con la mano, continuando ad impastare la pasta per i biscotti. Aveva già deciso cosa fare per la mattina seguente, era sicuro che Carl avrebbe apprezzato e, forse, aveva trovato un nuovo dolce con cui tentare Rick, dato che era stanco di fare soltanto quella dannata torta ai lamponi. Era ora di ampliare la sua cultura in quanto a dolci. Aveva consultato i vecchi ricettari che aveva, si era preso la briga di fare uno dei più complicati e macchinosi, ma per Rick e Carl ne valeva la pena, avrebbe anche fatto la notte in pasticceria pur di finirla.

*

Alle otto di sera precise, orologio al posto e capelli sistemati, premette il campanello di Rick, vedendo la porta aprirsi subito, due braccia coperte da una camicia azzurra spuntare da oltre la porta, avvolgerlo saldamente e scaldarlo. Lo baciò insicuro e tenne le mani sulle spalle di Rick, senza provare a toccarlo troppo, per paura di sgualcirgli il completo. La sua insicurezza svanì non appena Rick gli piantò una mano fra i capelli, baciandolo più dolcemente e più a fondo, facendo mugolare Daryl nella sua bocca.

-Andiamo?- domandò poggiando la fronte contro la sua.

-Devo posare i dolci.- entrò in casa e camminò fino alla cucina, aprì il frigo e poggiò tutto sul primo ripiano vuoto e tornò da Rick, baciandogli una guancia timido –Possiamo andare.-

Al ristorante, Daryl si sedette nervoso davanti a Rick mangiucchiandosi le unghie, indeciso su cosa dire. Sorrise e guardò tutte le altre coppie presenti nel piccolo locale, erano tutti intenti a parlare, a godersi il cibo e a scambiarsi occhiate calde e che lasciavano poco alla fantasia. Lui non osava alzare lo sguardo su Rick, sapeva che non si sarebbe potuto limitare a quello e sicuramente avrebbe ceduto alla camicia azzurra e ai primi due bottoni aperti. Portò lo sguardo su di sé e osservò la sua camicia bianca, i pantaloni con la piega neri e la giacca poggiata contro lo schienale della sedia. In confronto a Rick, lui non era elegante, sembrava solo reduce da una giornata di lavoro.

Parlarono per tutta la durata della cena, si guardarono di sottecchi e di tanto in tanto si rubavano qualche boccone dal piatto altrui, ridendo. Daryl ascoltò Rick parlare della sua giornata, lo guardava con occhi persi e la bocca mezza aperta, osservando come le dita si muovessero leggiadre mentre parlava, o come gli facesse l’occhiolini di tanto in tanto. Daryl non riusciva a non sentire lo stomaco in subbuglio, il cuore in gola e le guance arrossarsi, anche se era in grado di controllarsi un poco e non saltargli addosso, baciandolo con foga fino a farsi mancare il fiato. Non lo faceva mai, di solito di conteneva e non si lasciava prendere dal momento, preferiva di gran lunga stringere lentamente una spalla di Rick, sentendolo sorridere contro la sua bocca. C’erano stati baci pieni di lussuria, ma ogni volta che cercavano di andare oltre qualcuno li disturbava- solitamente Carl- e tutto svaniva in pochi istanti.

Si sentiva gli occhi puntati sulla schiena, in quel ristorante tutti lo guardavano- secondo lui- e non riusciva a rilassarsi, anche se Rick non sembra aver notato il suo cambiamento d’umore. Si guardavano, certamente, ma non potevano dire più di tanto dato che erano in un punto centrale, dove tutti potevano ascoltare e giudicare ciò che dicevano. Si toccano le mani ogni tanto, si sorridevano, ma tutto cessava lì e per Daryl era troppo da sopportare, troppo da dover tenere dentro perché se solo avesse detto qualcosa, avrebbe lasciato uscire fuori tutte le sue emozioni.

-Vogliamo andare?- chiese guardando Rick giocherellare con la forchetta nel piatto vuoto –Magari sei stanco, dato che hai lavorato tutto il giorno, non vorrei che ti affaticassi troppo. Sai, domani Carl vorrebbe andare a fare un giro con noi, vicino al lago, però non siamo obbligati, cioè tu non lo sei, posso sempre portarcelo io se tu sei stanco. Dopo potrei anche portarlo in pasticceria così…-

-Daryl, respira per favore- Rick ridacchio, gli carezzò debolmente il dorso della mano sul tavolo e si alzò in piedi –non devi preoccuparti, non sono stanco e domani vengo anche io, non preoccuparti. Ti vedo teso, sicuro che vada tutto bene?-

-Certo!, certo, non sono abituato a stare troppo fuori casa.- mormorò sorridendo appena.

Rick lo guardò e gli afferrò la manica della giacca: -Andiamo a casa.- lo trascinò a corsa fino all’ingresso,  salutando cordialmente la cameriera.

*

-Fretta di entrare a casa, Daryl?- chiese Rick baciandolo contro la porta chiusa, sentendolo ansimare contro la sua bocca, mentre le mani erano piantate nella sua maglietta e le gambe erano leggermente divaricate, permettendo alla coscia di Rick di insinuarsi in quello spazio caldo.

-Apri questa fottuta porta.- mugolò alzando appena il mento, facendo così avvicinare Rick al suo collo, portandolo a posare qualche morso sotto alla sua mandibola, mentre una mano era intenta a carezzargli i capelli.

Rick gli strinse maggiormente i ciuffi morbidi e girò la chiave nella toppa, piegò la maniglia e spinse entrambi dentro casa, finendo con lo sbattere contro i mobili per riuscire ad andare nella camera da letto. Le luci rimasero spente fino a quando Daryl non urtò l’interruttore con la schiena, per colpa di Rick che lo aveva premuto contro il muro, baciandogli con foga il collo, mordendolo e sospirando sulla pelle umida, causandogli dei brividi lungo la schiena. Infilò le dita sotto il colletto della camicia, sentì Daryl mugolare e ansimare, pregandolo di non stuzzicarlo troppo. Rick iniziò a sbottonare i primi bottoni, fece scivolare la stoffa lungo le spalle di Daryl e tracciò la pelle con la punta delle dita, guardando il petto scolpito e le spalle larghe, nelle quali trovava rifugio ogni notte. Afferrò la cintura di cuoio ed iniziò ad armeggiare con la fibbia. Daryl aveva iniziato ad aprirgli la camicia, anche se aveva strappato qualche bottone per colpa della fretta, ma non appena aveva sentito le mani di Rick sulla patta dei pantaloni si era fermato, ansimando contro il suo orecchio e cercando di non piantargli le unghie nella schiena.

Rick sfilò la cintura dai passanti, gli diede un bacio leggero e gli sbottonò i pantaloni, portandoli sotto al sedere e scoprendo i boxer scuri. Daryl cercò di togliersi le scarpe, le sfilò insieme ai calzini e sorrise, nascondendo il viso contro il suo collo. Ripeté le azioni compiute da Rick, solo che lui gli sfilò del tutto i pantaloni, lasciandolo in mutande e affrettandosi a togliersi del tutto i pantaloni. Si ritrovò le mani di Rick premute sul fondoschiena, gli occhi legati insieme e le fronti vicine, mentre i nasi si sfioravano lentamente, in un perfetto bacio eschimese.

Daryl sorrise impacciato, ridacchiò e abbassò lo sguardo, nascondendosi dietro ai capelli lunghi. Nonostante stessero insieme da qualche mese, nonostante avessero più volte tentato di fare _questo_ passo, non riusciva a non sentirsi in imbarazzo sotto lo sguardo lussurioso di Rick, che lo perforava lentamente e lo faceva ridacchiare. Sussultò quando anche la barriera dei boxer scivolò a terra, Rick però non gli diede il tempo di dire nulla, lo baciò con foga e gli fece poggiare i polpacci contro il materasso, lo spinse sopra alle lenzuola e lo guardò con occhi languidi, soffermandosi sulla sua nudità.

-Ti ho mai detto quanto tu sia bello?- sospirò spogliandosi a sua volta, facendo sgranare gli occhi a Daryl.

-Ogni volta, ogni volta.- mormorò afferrandogli un polso, tirandolo addosso a sé. Lo sentì sedersi sopra di lui e il contatto pelle contro pelle gli fece chiudere gli occhi in estasi –Ho…-

-Se vuoi fermarti dimmelo, non dobbiamo fare nulla che tu non voglia fare. So che è la prima volta, ne abbiamo parlato e tu sai che non mi interessa, posso aspettare. Posso aspettare tutto il tempo di cui hai bisogno.- si chinò sopra di lui e gli diede un piccolo bacio sulle labbra schiuse.

-Volevo solo dirti che ho il tuo cuscino sotto alla schiena, non è molto comodo.- Rick inarcò un sopracciglio per poi ridere, premette il viso contro il petto di Daryl e soffocò la risata contro la sua pelle. Daryl gli carezzò la schiena e portò le mani vicino al suo sedere, carezzandolo a palmo aperto e cercando di non sembrare troppo impacciato –Hai le guance arrossate.- commentò sorridendo, gli prese il viso fra le mani e lo baciò cauto, sentendo l’erezione di Rick premere contro la sua.

Lo guardò negli occhi, Rick gli portò le mani intorno al collo e vide Daryl pietrificarsi, ma quando sentì la bocca e le mani scendere verso il suo addome si rilassò, lasciandosi così trasportare dalla foga del momento e sospirando con trasporto, mugolando e ansimando quando sentì la bocca di Rick chiudersi intorno ad un suo capezzolo, mentre la mano destra era salda contro il suo fianco. L’altra era finita vicino alla sua intimità, toccandola e carezzandola, sentendo Daryl gemere sottovoce proprio come aveva sempre immaginato.

Si allungò verso il comodino, aprì il cassetto ed estrasse il lubrificante, lo poggiò sul petto di Daryl e piegò la testa di lato, sbattendo le ciglia e carezzando leggero le braccia dell’altro. Daryl però gli porse il tubetto, deglutì e si sporse in avanti per baciarlo, ritrovandosi poi coinvolto in un focoso bacio fatto di piccoli morsi, mugolii e sorrisi, anche se Rick non riusciva a non gemere ogni volta che urtava l’erezione di Daryl con la propria.

Bastò un lieve sguardo, un tremolio del labbro inferiore per convincere Rick che entrambi- anche solo sfiorandosi- erano vicini al piacere. Prese il lubrificante e scivolò giù delle gambe di Daryl, che lo guardò stranito e si puntellò sui gomiti, preoccupato di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato. Rick gli afferrò gentilmente le ginocchia e le aprì un poco, sedendosi in mezzo ad esse così da poter essere visto da Daryl. Avrebbe preferito farlo girare sulla pancia, ma non voleva che si sentisse succube di lui, che non potesse decidere cosa fare o cosa non fare; sapeva che non era facile per lui, soprattutto perché era la prima volta, e voleva che ne apprezzasse ogni singolo momento, senza dover provare dolore o incertezza.

Gli carezzò una guancia e sorrise: -Sei sicuro?- Daryl annuì silenzioso –Ehi, se non sei sicuro possiamo aspettare.-

-Sono sicuro. Lo sono.- affermò girando la testa verso la parete –Farà male?- mormorò mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

-Un po’, ma se ti fidi sembra tutto meno doloroso.- Daryl riportò gli occhi nei suoi e lo tirò verso di sé, baciandolo impaurito –Rilassati, rilassati.- gli strinse le mani intorno al viso e lo vide afferrare il tubetto di lubrificante, porgendoglielo con un piccolo sorriso.

Lo aprì e se ne spalmò una noce nel palmo della mano, che portò vicino al sedere di Daryl, massaggiando una natica con l’altra mano così da farlo rilassare, riuscendoci. Gli baciò dolcemente le labbra e stuzzicò lentamente il fascio di nervi, insinuandoci piano piano l’indice, vedendo l’espressione di Daryl cambiare radicalmente, diventando stranamente appagata e quasi sorridente. Lo mosse lentamente, si sentì stringere appena dal corpo di Daryl e non poté non sorridere e ridacchiare. Dopo poco insinuò un altro dito, avvertì un piccolo sussulto e sorrise perché dopo di esso sentì un gemito, non soffocato come gli altri, ma in grado di fargli tremare il cuore. Daryl iniziò ad andare incontro alle sue dita, Rick si stupì di come non badasse al dolore e di come cercasse di non sbattere le palpebre, di guardarlo fisso negli occhi.

Rick con la mano libera carezzò lentamente le spalle di Daryl, risalì con i polpastrelli fino al mento, lo percorse in punta di dita e raggiunse l’angolo della bocca, soffermandoci appena per poi passare allo zigomo. Gli scostò i capelli dalla fronte sudata e ci posò un piccolo bacio, spinse più in profondità le dita e le piegò ad uncino, facendo gemere- se non urlare- in modo roco Daryl, che gli piantò le unghie nella schiena, pregandolo con voce rotta di farlo di nuovo. Lo accontentò e lo sentì gemere il suo nome, lo guardò con occhi languidi e sorrise vedendolo con la bocca socchiusa, lo sguardo perso e le gote arrossate.

-Questo farà un po’ male.- mormorò poggiando la fronte su quella di Daryl –Stringimi.- gli portò le mani sulla schiena, lo baciò lentamente e rimosse le dita, scusandosi ancora sottovoce.

Lo guardò fisso negli occhi mentre entrava dentro di lui, si sentì avvolgere dal calore e non poté non gemere portando la fronte contro la spalla di Daryl, rimanendo fermo immobile dentro di lui, aspettando di sentire qualche parola, gemito o sussurro scappare dalla bocca dell’uomo su cui era quasi poggiato. Non appena Daryl gemette il suo nome, portò le mani sui suoi fianchi ed iniziò a spingere lentamente, affondando sempre di più in quel corpo caldo e accogliente. Non voleva farsi prendere dalla foga, dal bisogno di liberarsi di quel nodo vicino allo stomaco, voleva solo coccolare Daryl, farlo sentire a proprio agio mentre facevano l’amore. Non poteva spingersi dentro di lui con un ritmo troppo sostenuto, sapeva che gli avrebbe fatto male dato che era la prima volta, era delicato ed era come un fiore appena sbocciato, con i petali ancora ricoperti dalla rugiada mattutina, che li faceva splendere sotto al sole.

-Cazzo- Daryl gli piantò le unghie nella schiena –Puoi… puoi…- la voce gli si ruppe in gola, un gemito roco gli fece tremare il petto, facendo sospirare Rick sopra di lui.

-Più forte?- balbettò guardandolo negli occhi, vedendo Daryl annuire velocemente con la bocca socchiusa, arrossata dai baci e dai morsi. Quando lo vide portarsi una mano alla bocca per soffocare un gemito, gli prese il polso dolcemente e riportò le dita sulla sua schiena –Non devi, mi piace sentirti.- mormorò contro il suo orecchio, assestando una spinta più forte, colpendo quel punto tanto sensibile dentro Daryl.

-Cristo!- gemette inarcandosi sotto di lui, gli graffiò la schiena con le unghie e ansimò a bocca aperta, sentendo le gocce di sudore cadergli copiose sulle tempie –Per favore…- sussurrò guardando la propria erezione seppellita fra i loro addomi.

Rick fece scorrere una mano lungo il suo addome e sentì Daryl sussultare e gemere, strinse dolcemente la sua virilità nel palmo caldo e godé di quel piccolo grugnito emesso dall’uomo, iniziò a pomparla lentamente e sentì il suo respiro mozzarsi in gola:  vedere Daryl, l’uomo che amava, sotto di lui, madido di sudore con le guance rosee, gli occhi lucidi ma felici, era la vista più bella che avesse mai trovato. Voleva addormentarsi così ogni notte, voleva stringerlo a sé e voleva fargli scoprire ogni cosa sul sesso, voleva provare tutto con lui; era quello che aveva sempre voluto. Lo guardò negli occhi e sorrise, poggiò la fronte sulla sua e si morse il labbro inferiore, sentendo una scarica elettrica lungo la spina dorsale, mentre il calore nel suo stomaco stava iniziando a crescere sempre di più.

Daryl gli portò le gambe intorno ai fianchi e con il pollice destro, tremante come una foglia, gli tolse il labbro inferiore dalla morsa stretta dei denti: -Non devi, mi piace sentirti.- disse sorridendo, facendosi scappare un piccolo gemito, seguito da un mormorio incomprensibile.

Rick continuò a spingersi dentro di lui fino a quando non sentì l’orgasmo colpirlo nell’esatto istante in cui aveva urtato la prostata di Daryl, che strinse gli occhi sentendosi riempire da quel liquido caldo. Quella sensazione bastò per portarlo al culmine del piacere, riversandosi nel pugno di Rick gemendo, mormorando il suo nome ad occhi chiusi con la voce rotta. Riaprì lentamente gli occhi e guardò l’uomo sopra di lui, arricciò il naso e sentì le lacrime pungergli lo sguardo ceruleo, consapevole del fatto di aver sbagliato qualcosa. Rick si ripulì le mani nel copriletto e le portò sul viso di Daryl, fece collidere le loro labbra e gli stuzzicò il labbro inferiore con la lingua, facendolo sorridere.

-Resta ancora un po’.- Daryl gli strinse le gambe intorno ai fianchi, sospirando e nascondendo il viso contro il suo collo.

*

La mattina seguente, Rick si svegliò con Daryl accoccolato contro il suo fianco, il viso premuto contro il suo petto e una mano posata sul suo fianco, mentre i capelli ricadevano scomposti sul materasso. Gli carezzò un braccio e gli baciò la nuca, affondò il naso fra quella matassa castana e annusò lentamente l’odore di Daryl. Sentì un leggero mugolio e sorrise, lo strinse a sé e gli baciò la fronte, iniziando a scendere lentamente verso gli zigomi, adagiando un bacio sulla punta del naso e, infine, uno sulla bocca schiusa, catturando un suo sbadiglio sul nascere.

-Mhn, Rick.- mormorò spostando il viso, si girò sul fianco opposto e ricominciò a dormire, russando appena.

-Ehi, sveglia.- gli morse una spalla nuda e sorrise –Dobbiamo andare a riprendere Carl.- gli portò un braccio sul ventre e lo strinse maggiormente a sé.

Daryl grugnì, si alzò rapidamente e- ancora ad occhi chiusi- raggiunse a tentoni il bagno, offrendo a Rick la visione del suo sedere. Si chiuse nel cubicolo della doccia e aprì l’acqua calda, si infilò sotto al getto tiepido e iniziò a strofinarsi i capelli, inumidendoli a dovere prima di farsi lo shampoo. Dopo dieci minuti era fuori dal box, vestito e pettinato, con tanto di acqua di colonia spruzzata sul collo. Uscì dal bagno e trovò Rick seduto davanti alla porta, gli occhi ancora assonnati ma un lieve sorriso in viso, ancora più bello del solito.

-Andiamo?- domandò carezzandogli i capelli ricci, affondandoci la mano –Guido io.-

*

_-“E in quella piccola casa, spersa in mezzo al bosco, la luce ricominciò a splendere non appena il sole si spense. Era tutto illuminato, le persone dovettero andare a bussare a quella piccola porticina e chiedere scusa ai due inquilini, che accettarono le scuse senza portare rancore. Avevano finalmente capito che non c’era differenza fra loro, erano tutti uguali, seppur diversi allo stesso tempo. Il sole si era spento, certo, ma l’amore nell’aria riscaldava l’atmosfera, illuminava le case e le vite di tutti. Non c’era differen”-_

_-_ Daryl!-

Rick entrò in camera e gli schioccò un bacio sulla bocca, vedendo Judith arricciare il naso per poi protendere le braccia verso di lui. Daryl posò il suo quaderno nero sul comodino della bambina, si alzò in piedi e sussurrò qualche parola a Rick, che annuì e prese in braccio Judith, seguendolo poi fino alla cucina. Quel giorno era il compleanno di Carl, gli aveva fatto la sua torta preferita e, come regalo, aveva scelto la collezione completa del suo fumetto preferito, insieme ad una maglia di una band; Rick era rimasto sul sobrio e gli aveva comprato un nuovo gioco per la Playstation. Judith si era limitata a fare un disegno raffigurante la loro famiglia, impasticciandolo con le sue manine morbide.

Sentirono la porta di casa scricchiolare ed aprirsi, la testa di Carl spuntò insieme al suo zaino. Rick diede una rapida occhiata a Daryl e lo vide fremere d’attesa. Sapeva che aveva paura di aver sbagliato il regalo, di aver rovinato la torta e di aver fatto qualche altro disastro.

-Auguri!- urlarono tutti insieme, non appena il ragazzo entrò nella cucina, facendolo sobbalzare e ridere di gusto.

Daryl lo abbracciò sorridendo e gli diede un bacio fra i capelli, porgendogli un pacco con i regali e strizzandogli le guance. Rick lo seguì a ruota e Judith si fece prendere in braccio, schioccandogli un bacio umido sulla guancia. Daryl si appoggiò contro il lavello, tirò Rick a sé e gli diede un rapido bacio, stringendolo e accoccolandosi al suo fianco. Osservò tutto con occhi felici, guardando la sua famiglia intorno a lui. Carl e Judith, erano i _suoi_ figli e Rick era tutto ciò che aveva sempre voluto.

**Author's Note:**

> Allora, sì, salve! So che dovrei finire la long, ma non ho proprio tempo e questa OS ne è la prova, dato che è fatta coi piedi. Comunque sia, non appena finirò scuola pubblicherò i capitoli della storia.  
> Be’, che dite di questa OS? Sono curiosa di scoprire le vostre idee, belle o brutte. Fatevi avanti, non mangio nessuno.  
> Se volete scrivermi e/o anche solo parlare potete trovarmi su:  
> ask: @heavydirtypen  
> twitter: @heavydirtypen  
> Alla prossima!


End file.
